Forever is never enough
by Backlash Button
Summary: Rosario bucket is charlie buckets older sister.she supports charlie,even in the times when no hope can be found,but because she believes,fate gives back to her,at what rosario has left behind. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Lunatic dancing

I do NOT own anything. i wish i did,but no.

i own nothing i use,except my characters

* * *

"Have a nice day!","I am SO glad today is pay 't you glad its pay day,rose?","Huh? oh yeah,i can get my little brother a present for his birthday thats coming up in afew months.","Charlie is so adorable! how old is he going to be anyways?","Megan! i told you for the gazillionth time! he's going to be twelve!"rose said to her best friend.

Rosario bucket was the older sister of charlie bucket,she had plain wavy black hair that reached her elbows,chocolate brown eyes,that tend to show what mood she's in,if they turn black she is either:sad,pissed,mad or just out of they turned a soft light brown:she is happy,day-dreaming,cheerful,feeling her eyes turn to a dark shade of brown, like the color she was born with:she was calm,relaxed,observative,or just in a good mood.

Rose worked in a book shop,with helped their customers find exactly what they needed,well,rose does mostly that job,because megan suddenly vanishes once a customer is in day was like any other normal day.

"You know what rose?","What megan?","You,my dear friend,need a MAN!","I dont have time to go man-hunting.I have a family that barely has enough to eat,with the pay me and my dad get."rose said,as she was fixing a display."You need to get out more,rosario,there are alot of eligable men out there,you just need to look."megan said,she knew her best friend wanted a relationship,but she never found the right guy or even ever tried."What do you look for in a man,megan?"rose asked,"Well,he has to be nice,obviously,a fair amount of pay,so if we have children,he can afford for all of us,he has to be handsome,a good sense of humor,and i want him to be able to show me,his tears."megan said,"Wow,that's deep.I dont know why,but im always attracted to the childish guys,that are nice,but have their mean moments,show some of their emotions,have a very odd sense of humor,that i get,and everything in between."rose said."So,your probably mostly compatible with the famous chocolate man himself:WILLY WONKA!"megan said."Oh shush.*ding ding*oh,a can you....megan? UGH!!!! i should fire you!"rose said,she was the assistant manager,so she could fire megan if she wanted to.

So,for the next few minutes,rose helped an elderly couple find a few books for their grand daughter,who is turning 8."Does she like fairy tales? or is she mostly into non-fiction?"rose asked,"She is in the middle,she likes tales of magical beings,spells,potions,princesses,princes,space,science,geography and chemistry.I dont even know what she's talking about half the time,unless i ask."said the man."Ok,well,she might like myths,and probably a book about you could follow me,please."rose walked from behind the counter,the couple followed her to the back of the shop,rose climbed on a ladder,she pushed herself until she was by the myths,handed 2 books to the couple,who liked them,then she got off the ladder to place it on the other side,where the fossil books were,she handed the couple 2 books,they liked those also,and as the old woman was going back to the front of the shop,the man asked rose,"Do you have any books,you know,to um...help me tell my wife i love her,besides telling her?","I think we have something like that on for one second."rose went to the inventory closest,she looked through the boxes,until he found a book called "How to tell women you love them:in 8 easy steps.",rose walked backed to the man,and gave him the book.

after all of them were by the counter,rose went behind it,and punched in the prices of the four books,"That would be 14.85."she said,the woman then handed her the money,but when rose counted it,she saw 4 extra,"Um,ma'am,i think you gave me more."rose said,she was handing the extra money back,"Oh no dearie,you helped us,and i can see a girl like you as a sweet tooth."the lady said,"I do,but i only can go to the candy shop after work,and the candy i want is already gone or the shop is closed."rose said,"I'll take care of it."a voice said,"Megan! you should be working,instead of opening the shop tomorrow."rose said,"Why? i dont wanna get up at six!"megan whined,"I dont care megan,you need to work, and im the assistant manager,so i can boss you around."rose smirked at her friend."Your mean!"megan pointed to rose while pouting,"I never said i was nice."rose said,megan sulked in the couple laughed at the sight going on infront of them,the woman left to warm up the car,the man then went to the counter,"That would be 2.15."rose said, the man handed her 3 dollars,since he didnt have then left."Your still opening the shop tomorrow."rose said to megan as she went to put some music put on Take a chance on me by abba

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
if you need me  
let me know  
gonna be around  
if you got no place to go  
when you're feeling down  
if you're all alone  
when the pretty birds have flown  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
gonna do my very best  
and it ain't no lie  
if you put me to the test  
if you let me try  
take a chance on me  
(that's all I ask of you honey)  
take a chance on me

We can go dancing  
we can go walking  
as long as we're together  
listen to some music  
maybe just talking  
you'd get to know me better  
'cause you know I've got  
so much that I wanna do  
when I dream I'm alone with you  
it's magic  
you want me to leave it there  
afraid of a love affair  
but I think you know  
that I can't let go

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
if you need me  
let me know  
gonna be around  
if you got no place to go  
when you're feeling down  
if you're all alone  
when the pretty birds have flown  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
gonna do my very best  
and it ain't no lie  
if you put me to the test  
if you let me try  
take a chance on me  
(come on, give me a break will ya)  
take a chance on me

Oh you can take your time baby  
I'm in no hurry  
I know I'm gonna get you  
you don't wanna hurt me  
baby don't worry  
I ain't gonna let you  
let me tell you now  
my love is strong enough  
to last when things are rough  
it's magic  
you say that I waste my time  
but I can't get you off my mind  
no I can't let go  
'cause I love you so 

both girls were dancing,and singing along with the song,that they didnt notice someone enter the shop,and was looking at them like they were lunatics 

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
if you need me  
let me know  
gonna be around  
if you got no place to go  
when you're feeling down  
if you're all alone  
when the pretty birds have flown  
honey I'm still free  
take a chance on me  
gonna do my very best  
baby can't you see  
gotta put me to the test  
take a chance on me

they continued dancing around the shop,with each other,and singing along,with smiles on their faces,spinning,some would say they were on drugs,but no,they were just two,ordinary women,with adrenalin rushes.

"Well you two seem to be having fun."a voice said,rose and megan looked to see..."Charlie!"megan glomped him."If you sufforcate my brother,your going to be following him,but to hades."rose said,as she was flipping through a magazine."I came to walk you home."charlie said,"Oh,its ok,charlie,im a big girl,i can take care of go home, i'll be there in an hour or so."rose said to her brother."Can i stay here instead?"he then asked,"I dont can help by putting these new books in their proper category."rose said to her brother,who looked wide eyed at the stacks of boxes.

it was 5:30,when charlie,rose and megan left the book shop,with rose locking it,their boss,kevin,gave them their weekly pay at 5:00."Remember megan,the shop better be open tomorrow when i get here."rose shouted"Your mean!!!!" megan yelled back,rose and charlie laughed the whole way home.

A few months went by,until january,when Wonka,was letting in 5 children,with a family member,into his factory. "I'll tell you one thing,the first one to find the golden ticket,is going to be fat,fat,fat."said grandpa he was right to,a boy in germay,named agustas gloop,was the first to find it,"Told you it would be porker."grandpa george mumbled,rose giggled at the more days went by,then a girl in englad or somewhere found name was veruca salt,"Even her name descibes who she is."rose said,"She didnt play fair."charlie said,"Well honey cakes,in this world,if you're greedy,you'll get what you deserve later,and it will not be good,not good at all."rose said to her brother,he was in between her legs,her arms draped around his shoulders,hugging him close,he leaned back, snuggling into his sister.

in the second week,a girl named violet beauregarde found the third ticket."For some strange reason,i think she has a habit of putting that gum of hers,in the strangest place,like behind her ear,or something,when she eats something else besides gum."rose said,she was sitting with her grandparents on their bed,rose and grandpa george were very close,since they both had the odd humor of making rude joke,but also during the news that the violet girl got the ticket,rose found out her father lost his job,he went outside,he was talking to her mother."Dont worry daddy,and just like mom said,things will change."rose said,she hugged her parents,they hugged her,and without them knowing,charlie heard everything,as he looked out of the hole in the roof of his bedroom;a couple of days after the fourth ticket was found,by a boy named mike understood what he was saying about opposite by weather and the shipment dates,to only having to buy one chocolate bar,the he said he didnt like chocolate,and then grandpa george was about to say something charlie wasnt suppose to hear,so just before grandpa george said what he was about to say,Mr. bucket covered charlie's ears,rose was just laughing non-stop at what her grandfather was saying,until he was done. "Well said grandpa!"rose held up her hand,her grandpa high fived her."At least my granddaughter knows what im talking about."he said,"Pops..." said."Okay then,charlie,off to bed." said to charlie,"Can i at least say good night to rose?"he asked,"Alright,but straight to bed after." she said,charlie ran to his sister as she was putting on her coat."Night rose."he said,it was muffled by her coat."Sweet dreams charlie."rose turned to hug her baby brother ."Well,night buckets."rose said,"Good night rose."came the replies of everyone in the 's dad walked her home."Night daddy,see you tomorrow."rose said,as she hugged her father,and kiss his cheek."Night rose."he replied, he hugged his daughter back,and kiss her on the forhead,and started walking home.

When rose got up to her apartment,she was slightly tired,so she made herself some hot chocolate,with her favorite chocolate syrup going over the whipped cream:melted wonka went to her room,changed into a pair of gray sweat pants,with a baggy black,nirvana undid her hair from the usual messy pony sat by the window,on the little sitting space that was there,and sipped her,it was cold out side,but rose just had a feeling to open the she did,she was cold at first,then she got warm,and started singing a song she heard on megan's ipod, she didnt know why,but she just wanted to sing it,so she did.

Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo...

Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru...?  
Keredo nugisutete yukeru  
Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara

Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai  
Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba...?  
Kaze ni inori ame ni inori  
Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo  
Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga...  
Hontou no Piece of Love  
Deau tame no Pain of Love

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

"That was strange but it felt great!"rose said,after she closed the window,put on a hoodie,finished her hot cocoa,and went to she didnt know,that a certain chocolatier heard her singing,and was amazed by the voice,he wanted to know who it belonged to,but,his fear of others kept him at bay.

the next day was normal,but it was the day before charlies birthday,so,after her shift was over,and made megan close the shop once again,rose took charlie shopping."You dont have to get me anything rose."charlie said,"Dont you start with the "You dont have to get me anything for my birthday" your sister,i want to give you things."rose said,as she and charlie walked around,shop to shop finding something for charlie,in the end,he gave in,his sister bought him a new sweater,2 shirts,2 new pairs of pants,and a new they got to thier house,Mr. & were out,so it was just rose,charlie and their grandparents,until their parents returned.

when Mr. & returned,they asked charlie,if he'd like to open his birthday present was a wonka chocolate bar,every year he got one,but sometimes,his sister got one when she went to the candy store after work sometimes."Now charlie,you mustn't be disappointed if you dont get the...you know..." said,"Yeah charlie, good things happen in time,to those who are good,and kind hearted."rose said,as,she put an arm around her brother, "Help me open it rose?"he asked,"Sure sweetheart."rose replied,she took off the first wrapper,then,she and charlie took hold of of one end of the foil,and opened it,when they didn't see something shiny,rose just knew charlies heart sank."I'm sorry charlie."rose whispered,her brother hugged her,rose wanted to cry,because she knew how much her brother wanted a golden ticket."Mum? you dont mind if i stay here tonight do you?"rose asked,"No dear,its been afew years since you moved out."her mom said,"It's only been six years."rose said,"Still a few years."grandma josephine said,"Ok,ok,i see where your all coming from."rose said,she gave in without a fight."Off to bed you two." said.

charlie and rose said good night to their grandparents,then their parents,and went up to the little room,with the hole in the ceiling,charlie and rose shared a bed while they were little,and they werent going to change that."Dont worry charlie,your time to actual shine,might not be too far away."rose whispered,as she held her brother,who fell asleep to her singing,another one of the songs on megans ipod.

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu  
Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de  
Yume wo miteta no

Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru  
Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai  
Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Umareteku sono sekai ga watashi wo yondeita..?  
Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta  
Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite  
Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo  
Watashi no negai wa tokete iru

Itsuka kanashii arasoi no tane  
Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite  
Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai.. aoi umi no naka de..

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeita  
Watashi no negai wo shitteita you ni

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

"Good night charlie,sweet dreams."rose said,as she pulled the cover over again,rose didnt know that a certain candy maker heard the same voice."I have to find out who that voice belongs too."he whispered to himself,he got ready for bed,then fell asleep.

Afew days went by,then something happened,as charlie was walking rose to her job,they heard two men talking."Did you hear?"guy 1# asked,"What?"guy 2# replied,"Some kid in russia found the last golden ticket."guy 1# with that,after the two guys were gone,charlie hugged his sister."Dont start crying charlie,cuz if you cry,then im gunna cry,then after i talk to megan,she's gunna cry,and then we'll make customers start crying,its a never ending chain."rose said,as she hugged her stood like that for afew minutes."Ok,no more weeping,you need to get to school ,and i need to get to work."rose said,she kissed charlies cheek,and walked off in the direction her job was at,as charlie went in the opposite direction to go to ,about an hour before closing time,rose slipped out,leaving a note for megan,who was looking for a cook book,to close the shop,and she put in "...and since im the assiatant manager,i can leave early." with a icon going XP,and then left,she walked to the candy shop,she got herself a blueberry,cherry,lime, lemon,grape,orange and strawberry flavored since they cost alittle bit,she got those.

when rose got home,her family asked why she was home early,she answered with "Megan needs to do more work,so i left to make her work."she laughed slightly at that,so did everyone ,grandpa joe and george were playing cards,when charlie came in saying the golden ticket was gave the ticket to grandpa joe,when he said there weren't any golden tickets left,then he was doing his happy dance."How can there be more golden tickets?"rose asked out loud."The kid in russia forged one."charlie answered,smiling at his sister,who was always there for laughed out loud,then she got off the bed,and was dancing with charlie around the room."Read it out loud."grandpa joe gave the ticket to ,he read it out loud,rose wasnt listening,because she was happy,her little brother got what he deserved,when she finally listened,all she head was,"On the first of february,be at the gates at 10:00 am sharp,you are allowed to bring one member of your family,til then Willy Wonka."said her father.

grandpa joe was happy,so he started telling charlie things he had to do,like "Brush your teeth,comb your hair,blow your nose.",and grandpa george said,"And get that mud off your pants.","And you better eat before you leave tomorrow." rose added."I'm not going."charlie said all of a sudden,rose and the rest of the buckets looked at him."A woman offered me five-hundred dollars for the ticket,we need the money more than we need the chocolate."he said,rose was was quiet in the bucket house until grandpa george said,"Young man,come here."charlie went over to his grand father."This a chance of a life time,but your going to give it up for a regualr thing like money,theres money being printed everyday,only a dummy would give up the golden ticket for you a dummy?"he asked charlie. charlie shook his head,"Then get that mud off your pants!"grandpa george said."Hold it!" said,"What is it mum?" rose asked,"First,we need to decide,who is going with charlie to the factory?"she said,"Let rose go with him,they are already connected by the hip."grandma josephine said,smiling at her grandchildren,who were dancing around the room."Charlie?" asked,the two stopped dancing,"Yeah dad?"he said,"You wouldn't mind if your sister went with you?"he asked,"No,i dont mind,rose always gave me hope,and i want to thank her."charlie said,rose had afew tears running down her face,"Your welcome charlie!"she said,as she hugged her brother,he hugged was passed midnight when they fell asleep.

the next morning,rose left the house early,before anyone was even up,and went to the book shop,where she worked. she made sure everything was in order,then left a note to megan,that explained she wouldn't be in then got breakfast from a local diner,after she was done,she went to her apartment to get clothes to chang into,then went to her first home, to find her family up and about."Where did you go sweetie?" asked her daughter."I had to leave a note to megan that i wont be going to work today.i also went back to my appartment to get some clothes,and then went to get breakfast."rose explained,as her mother poured orange juice in a cup and handed it to was eight thirty,when charlie and rose got put on a black and white striped long sleeved shirt that fit her figure just right,black jeans,boots,a black beret,and a black hoodie that zipped put on some white eye shadow,shiny strawberry flavored lip-gloss,and some cherry scented spray,plus a shiny silver heart was in a sweater vest with a light blue shirt under it to match,some khaki pants,boots,and a combed his hair so it at least looked then left the house around 9:30,with mr.&,along with grandpa joe following them.

when they got to the factory,charlie showed the police officer his ticket,he let him and rose stood with the other they were waiting rose heard,the girl,veruca salt say,"Daddy,i want to go in.",her father replied with "Its 9:59 veruca.",and she replied with "Make time go faster!",rose rolled her eyes,she then heard say something to her daughter,that sounded like "Eyes on the prize violet,eyes on the prize."rose just sighed,she then saw agustus gloop,chomping on some chocolate,then,saw ,and his of a sudden,the gates opened,with someone saying,"Come forward.",they all did,charlie and rose looked back to their parents and grandpa,who waved at them,while smiling,rose nodded,and took charlies they were alittle ways in,the same person said "Close the gates."then "Proceed.",they walked to the front doors."Welcome to my chocolate am i? well....."was all the voice said,then the front doors opened to show red curtains,with gold W's sown into them,then they lifted to show singing puppets,that were in old fashioned candy store people uniforms,and singing a catchy,but slightly disturbing song about willy wonka.

Rose was giggling to herself when the fire works lit was trying to control her laughter when the puppets caught on looked to see everyone looking at the little stage,with disturbed couldn't hold it in,so she just busted out laughing,wich earned her a "Is she crazy?" look by the others."O-OK,im was the best show i've seen."rose wiped the tear from her eye before it fell from her ,everyone heard clapping,and a high-pitched laugh."Wasn't that just awesome? it was getting a little edgy in the middle part,but that finale...wow."everyone saw a guy in a dark purplr,looking almost black coat,he had on bug-eye sun-glasses,a top hat,a cane,wich rose looked at closely,and thought she saw nerds in it."Who are you?"violet beauregarde asked,"He's willy wonka."rose said."Then shouldn't you be up there?"veruca salt asked,while poiinting to the empty chair."Then i wouldn't have seen the show, now could i little girl?"he asked,he then looked around,and smiled while saying "Hello starshine! the earth says hello!" everyone was looking at each other,when rose knew no one was looking,she nudged charlie,he looked at her,she made a hand motion,while saying in a whisper,"Awkward turtle.",charlie stiffled his like his sister to say something in a awkward weren't paying attention,until rose caught everyone leaving,and following the famous chocolatier.

but,what rose didnt notice,before they followed,a pair of violet eyes watching her behind sun-glasses,and looking at those un-natural brown eyes

rose didnt know what to think as she entered her childhood dream,she finally got to explore what her grandpa joe always talked about in his stories,but now she got to go through it personally,and with her baby brother, couldn't be more fantastic,but thats what you all ways think when something great happens,but for rose,a whole new adventure was about to take place,and in one day,she finally will finally let in what she's been ignoring most of her life, and how much she it will affect her after its been done,its risky,but rose was never the one to think things all the way through,and just do ti,rosario buckets life will change for the best,even if it means opening her locket of emotions,she closed so long ago.


	2. 2 down

nothing is better than prank calling on valentines day.

i own nothing. just rose

* * *

As everyone followed the chocolatier,they entered a wonka told them,they could drop their coats anywhere. as rose was taking off her coat,she noticed infront that there was now a dark red wine colored blazer on willy wonka. "I'm more of a dark green person,but i dont mind that color."rose whispered to herself,she giggled at the thought."Mr. wonka, it sure is toasty in here." said,as he took off his coat."What? oh yeah,i have to keep it warm in here. my workers are used to an extreme warm climate,they just cant stand the cold."willy wonka said,"Who are the workers? "charlie asked,"All in good time."willy wonka said,as he turned,and started walking,the others walked also,as they were walking,violet hugged willy wonka,and rose noticed he stiffened at the contact,_"Must be from all those years separated from the human race."_rose thought.",im violet beauregarde."she introduced herself,"I dont care."willy wonka said in a low voice,as he continued to walked,"Well,you should care,because im the girl who's going to win the prize in the end."violet said,chewing her gum like a cow."Well,you do have confidence,and confidence is key."willy wonka said, violet looked at her mother,who looked at her with a smile of rolled her eyes.

then veruca was next."I'm veruca salt,it's a pleasure to meet you sir."she curtsied."I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your HA."willy wonka said,the smile on veruca's face covered her mouth with both her hands,to muffle her looked at his sister,he noticed,she was laughing alot was inbetween them."I'm agustas gloop.i love you chocolate."he said as he took a bite of the wonka bar he brought with him."I do to.i never knew we would have much in common."willy wonka said,they continued walking, but he stopped afew steps and turned around."'re mike the little devil that cracked the system." willy wonka said,with a look of pure dislike then he turned to charlie."And you,your just lucky to be here."willy wonka said,then he replied,"And you must all be their pa...par..."he sounded like he was about to up-chuck,in rose's pov.

"Parents." replied." and dad...dad...papa....",everyone looked at him funny,he then chuckled nervously,"Alright,let move along."he then started walking,his cane making a small thumping looked around the lobby."Dull isnt it?"she noticed agustas offer some of his candy to charlie,but then took it then saw veruca and violet interlock arms."This going to be a long day."rose said to herself,she then walked passed the others,and was nearly walking along side willy wonka,wich she did notice him looking at her from the side,she decided to mess with him,by reajusting her shirt,she heard a faint intake of breathe,she smiled inward._"This might not be so bad after all."_rose then smiled a soft wonka's cane made a soft thumping sound,as it hit the ground. and soon,the lobby,began getting smaller,and smaller,to where everyone was crouching."Now,this is the most important room in the factory."willy wonka said,"Then why's the door so small?"mike asked,"It's to keep all the chocolaty flavor inside."willy wonka got a good look at his face,she saw he had pale skin,a really funny hair cut,but it fit him perfectly,his hair was like a light caramel color,she then noticed his amythyst colored only saw that color,when megan brought her lap-top with her to work,and they watched a show called _"Ouran High School Host Club." _rose looked away before he turned back around,he looked at rose for a moment,and saw rose fixing her sleeves;she was deciding weather or not to pull the sleeves up or let them cover her hands,she decided to let them cover her hands.

willy wonka continued to look at the black haired beauy,for afew more seconds,before opening the door,to the chocolate walked in,looked around them,"I could get used to seeing this everyday."rose said,charlie walked next to his sister,taking hold of her hand,rose looked at charlie."You ok sweetie?"she asked,feeling his forehead."I'm fine 's just that,this,looks like the place you always told me about,in your stories,you used to tell me when we were growing up."charlie said."I can tell why you got that."rose said,she intwined their fingers,then charlie said "It's beautiful." out loud,wich earned him a little saying from willy wonka,who turned around slightly."Oh yeah,very beautiful."then he turned back raised an eyebrow when willy wonka said beautiful,she couldnt help think that was shot at her,because he looked straigh at her as he said just shrugged her shoulders and started walking with the others,she heard a small crunch,and saw a dropped chocolate bar."Ewwww."she whispered,and hurried with charlie to catch up with the looked around,until she saw something....._"GUMMY BEARS!!!!"_rose thought,as she saw the gummy bears. some of the gummy bears were tipped over or sitting up,there were different sizes of gummy bears,all of them colored like the rainbow.

as they continued to walk,they came to a waterfall made of wonka was explaining to the group how important the waterfall was,and how it made the chocolate light,and frothy,also explaining it with hand ,as he was motioning for everyone to go up ahead,just as rose passed,she thought she felt something touch the small of her back,but she just thought it was her imagination.(Hey,if you were in a candy room,you'd start thinking somethings there when it isn't),he then pointed to a pipe,and said it took thousands of gallons of chocolate an hour,all over the factory,then the grass...."Do you like my meadow? please have a blade,please do;it's so deliactable,and so darn-good looking.","I am so going to start saying that."rose whispered to herself,then charlie ask's,"You can eat the grass?",and willy wonka replies with something rose didnt expect him to say."Of course,everything in this room is edible,even im edible,but that is called cannibalism my dear children,and is in fact frowned upon in most societies.",rose bit her lip,from giggling.(she's giggling alot isnt she?),then he opened his arms and said "Enjoy.",afew seconds later agustas was the first to leave the rolled her eyes,_"No suprise He's the one to take off running."_rose thought,then one by one everyone left in many directions,it was only rose, and willy wonka,but rose wasn't paying attention,she was looking at charlie,and seeing where he was,when she knew,she waited afew more seconds,and as she waited,she saw pass her."What's his problem?"she asked, then she skipped to the gummy bear section,giggling,spinning and making a complete fool of herself,not knowing willy wonka saw her,and was pleased at what he in his life,did he see a woman act so...so... he followed her,and being the awesome person he is,he was so stealthy,even kakashi-sensei wouldn't notice him.(i know im writing like a complete fan-girl....that's because i AM a fan-girl of willy wonka.)

as willy wonka followed the black haired beauty,he noticed her hair bounce everytime she she stopped when she got to the gummy bear."I am so going to not care if charlie see's me act like a complete child."rose said out loud,then she ran at the gummy bears,jumped,then landed on one with her teeth in it,she bit off a piece and ate it. "Lime,my favorite."she said,then she was trying the different gummy bears got bored and started singing

Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo...

Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart 

not knowing that willy wonka was looking from beside a tree,and was wide-eyed,as she continued to sing the song,she got a red flower cup(think of the yellow one in the original movie) and took a sip,tasting cherry dripped from the corner of her mouth and caught it before it even got off her smiled softly and continued the song

Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru...?  
Keredo nugisutete yukeru  
Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara

Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai  
Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba...?  
Kaze ni inori ame ni inori  
Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo  
Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga...  
Hontou no Piece of Love  
Deau tame no Pain of Love

as rose said "Pain of love."she put a hand over her heart,willy noticed her action and wondered why."The past is the past,nothing to get worked up at me now,im an assistant manager at a shop,and i have a friend who is always there,a brother who looks up to me,and a family who loves me.i shouldn't get worked up about the mistake HE did."rose mumbled to herself,but willy heard every word.

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

as soon as rose finished her song,willy wonka realized,SHE was the mystery singer he heard."You have a beautiful voice."he said,before he could stop himself."Huh? oh,thank you."she said,she blushed as she looked away,willy wonka noticed this and smirked,he then got a candy cane,broke it in half,and was looking though a patch of mushrooms,he found one,he then kicked it over,and stuck the pointed end of the candy cane into the mushroom,and then went back to rose,she looked up,"For you."he said,rose looked at what he was giving her,she giggled a soft bubbly giggle,willy wonka smiled at it,he never heard something so innocent in his life,rose took the "umbrella"and stood up."Lemon with a hint of peppermint."rose said out of the blue,"Huh?"willy wonka asked,"When im under this,i smell lemons and odd mix,but it smells nice." rose smiled at him,he smiled right back."Would you mind to allow me to show you around?"willy wonka offered his arm,"I certainly would not mind."rose replied,she then pet her hand on his arm,willy wonka stiffened,but then relaxed after about afew minutes of was pointing things out with his cane,and getting some candy from different flowers,trees,bushes and there things in the chocolate room.

As they were walking,they started to talk about different things,but mostly their view of candy."....candy is like happiness,but every happiness,needs to have its thats where sour and sweet come into play."rose said,as she took a bite of a lemon flavored rose,with a lime flavored stem willy gave to her as they were willy wonka and rosario bucket were having a nice time walking,soon they heard..."Daddy! look over there! what is it?"veruca pointed,then everyone walked to where veruca was,and looked in the direction was,"Its a little person!"veruca said."Rose."charlie whispered as he nudged his sister's arm."Yeah charlie?"she replied,"You were right about violet beauregarde."he said,"Right about what exactly?"rose asked,"Remember when the tickets came out,and then violet was shown on the tv?"he continued, rose nodded,"And remember when you said you had a hunch that she put her gum in a very strange place."charlie said,rose nodded,then thought back

* * *

FLASH BACK TO FOREVER AGO:

_"For some strange reason,i think she has a habit of putting that gum of hers,in the strangest place,like behind her ear,or something,when she eats something else besides gum."rose said_

_____________________________________________________end flash back

"Oh,why do you ask?"rose asked charlie,"Well,when i was looking around,i saw a candy apple and when i was about to get it,violet got it,then she put her gum behind her ear."charlie said."I'm a fortune-teller!"rose danced in a circle,then stopped."What are they?"charlie asked,"What do you mean what are they? their oompa loompas."willy wonka answered, then said "Oompa loompas?"he had a twinge of doubt in his voice."Imported from loompa land."willy wonka said but he was interupted by saying that he was a high school geography teacher and willy wonka said "Then you should know all about it,and what a terrible country it is.",then he continued and he was talking about how he met the oompa loompa's and how he was looking for new flavors,and alittle after he told his story,he continued to talk about the oompa loompa's."But be careful,they are rather mischievous,always making jokes."he smirked alittle,.then as they were looking someone exclaimed "Agustas my child! that is not a good thing to do!" (honestly,if you cant figure it out,then im not telling you,its your own fault for not knowing.)

willy wonka was then walking and saying "Little boy! my chocolate should be untouched by human hands.","There goes a batch of really good chocolate."rose said,as she was eating a petal from her flower,she handed one to charlie,he ate it,then his face puckered,"Oh yeah,its a _wee_ bit sour."rose of a sudden there was a splash,"Now i really mean there goes a really good batch of chocolate."rose mumbled."Call the fire bregade!"was heard then."He cant swim! save him! he'll drown!" was followed."I really want to say something depressing right now,but wont because then i know karma will be a hoe and come back....again."rose said,as she snapped the stem in half,and gave one half to charlie and kept the other."This isn't as sour."rose whispered to her brother,then walked to where willy wonka and the frantic woman stood next to him,as they watched the boy gaps and fling his arms up and in different directions looked at willy wonka turning her head slightly,he must of seen her turn her head towards him,because he looked at her in the same ,with his eyes,he was gesturing to something,rose was puzzled for a moment,before turning around,and noticing a pipe coming down."So thats your plan."rose whispered loud enough for her,and the man next to her to hear,he nodded,then they continued to watch,until he was no where insight,but was now in the pipe."There he goes."violet said,as they watched agustas go up the pipe,"It's amazing how that pipe is big enough." said amazed."No,he's slowing down."charlie said,_"The suspence is killing me,this is so much better than the movies."_rose thought and chuckled at her odd the oompa loompa's were some how making a beat,rose didnt want to say it out loud,but she thought the beat was catchy and since this was a very emotional moment,she had to resist the temptation of dancing in place.

The oompa loompa's were then singing a song about agustas,and for about 3 minutes,they sang,until they left,and agustas was in the big storage for the chocolate that was sucked up by the a minute later "Where does that pipe go?"asked the worried mother."That pipe goes to the room where i make my most delicious strawberry coated fudge."willy wonka answered,"Then they will be make him into strawberry coated fudge,and will be selling him by the pound,all over the world."said the mother."No,i wouldnt allow that,the taste would be you imagine, agustas strawberry coated gloop? ew,no one would buy it."willy wonka explained,then we made a weird noise,and then an oompa loompa was next to him,he knelt dow,the others bended over."I want you to take to the fudge room 'kay,and help her find her son."he then continued,but using his cane "And if you must,take a long stick and start poking around the mixing bowl."he was done,because he got up from his crouching position,the oompa loompa tugged at the end of dress,motioning for her to follow,she did."On with the tour!"willy wonka now ever one was following him,he was by a ledge ending at the chocolate that wasn't getting their child from a giant mixing bowl,stood side-by-side,a faint drumming sound was heard."Does anyone else hear a strange noise?"rose asked out loud,then looking around,to see ,veruca,violet,,and nodded. "Good,cuz i thought i was the only one."rose sighed in relief

The drumming sound was getting nearer and louder,soon,a big pink sea horse boat,with oompa loompa's in blue shiny suits rowing it,and then stopping where they were at,and were laughing."What's so funny?"violet asked,"Maybe its because of all those god-darn cocoa know,chocolate is the key ingrediant in chocolate,and it has a special product in it,and give one a feeling of love."willy explained,and as he got to the end,he stared at rose,who was listening to her ipod that megan bought her,but she always forgot she had it,but most of the time,when megan brings her ipod,she suddenly remembers she has one,wich is was bobbing her head side to side,and humming softly,she opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her,she saw purple ones looking right at her,she blushed abit and looked away,rocking on her back and forth on her when she saw the smirk that was meant just for her,appear on the candy makers face."You dont say." said,in a tone,rose did not like one bit,"A-all aboard!"willy wonka said,catching the tone also._"I wonder if her husband is alive,and if so,i will track him down,and tell him about that his wife was TRYING to seduce willy wonka."_rose shuddered at the she was by her brother,waiting to get on the dragon was humming _"puff the magic dragon" _ it was her turn to get on,she realized a hand infront of her,"Thank you."she said,and taking the hand,as she sat next to the candy maker,with charlie on the other boat started up wonka grabbed something from under the seat,and was leaning over the side of the boat,"Here,you look like you haven't eaten anything."a ladle was infront of rose's face,she took the handle,feeling a small heat rush through her hand as she brushed his hand in the process, then took it away,and drinking it."Yummy!"she exclaimed,and handed it to charlie."Its great."he said,finishing the chocolate."Thats because the chocolate is mixed by waterfall;Did you know,that no other factory in the world,mixes their chocolate by waterfall,to make it light and frothy-,"willy wonka was interrupted by veruca saying "You already said that.",his mouth was opened abit,then he shut it closed."You dont have to be so rude you know."rose said,making veruca turn back around,glaring at her."Your glare got nothin' on you get some of these *points to chest* then you can start saying stuff,but til then,no."rose said,she crossed her legs,then arms."You always have to start something,dont you rose?"charlie asked, but his sister wasn't listening,she was in her own world,SUPER FUN LAND,as rose and megan liked to call it.

"Your all very short aren't you?"willy wonka said,"Yeah,we're children."violet said,"That's not an excuse,i was never as short as you."he countered,"You were once."mike teevee said."Was not,because i distincly remember putting a hat on my head;look at you with you little arms."willy wonka said giggled softly."Do you remember what it was like being a kid ?"charlie asked,"Oh boy do i...do i?"willy wonka was in a daze for a moment,before charlie was saying his name."Huh?"willy said,out of his daze."We're headed for a tunnel."charlie pointed,"Oh, speed ahead."willy wonka shouted."How do they know where they're going?"violet asked,"They dont know where their going, in fact,there's no telling where we're going."willy said,in a tone,that rose found fit him perfectly,yet it was creepy at the same time."Turn on the lights!"willy wonka said,lights were on,and everyone saw the chocolate going down."Uh-oh." rose whispered,and then the boat tipped over the edge,going from side-to-side."This is so awesome!"rose squealed in her seat,willy wonka looked at the woman next to was energetic,childish,has a passion for candy,is smart, can defend herself,and she's beautiful._"Just like me,beside her being a woman,and can defend herself,and the beautiful comment is switched to handsome in my case."_willy thought,then he shook that thought out of his mind,as they finished almost dying because of the chocolate waterslide of doom!! (random moment).

soon,they were passing rooms,with the name of the room on the doors,there was cocoa cream, coffee cream,hair cream."What do you hair cream for?" asked,"To lock in moisture."willy said,and he pushed his hair up with the palm of his hand,rose and charlie were looking at the room with the door open."Whipped cream."they said together."That doesn't make any sense."veruca said,"Whipped cream isn't whip cream if it isn't whipped with whips,everybody knows that."willy said in a matter-of-factly tone."Makes sense to me,in some strange way."rose said,as she leaned on charlie."Stop the boat!"was then heard,and they stopped in front of a door with the words "Inventing room.", willy wonka helped rose out,she tripped,and stumbled slightly into willy wonka,she looked up,and saw him blush."I-i'm sorry."she said,as she let go of him,and straightened herself out,and for some reason,she felt like she was meant to be in his arms,but rose just knew it was only a spur of the moment type thing,so she didnt think anything of it,but willy wonka thought something of it,he also felt she belonged in his arms,but since he hasn't had female contact for 15 years,it might just be because its his first time seeing a they entered the room,it was dark,but the lights from all the machines were keeping it at a good lighting."This room is the most is where i bring all my idea's to life,so dont touch anything kay'?"willy said,as he then motioned for everyone to explore,they all separated.... walked over to a machine that was a tank,she saw through a window,a...."Oh my gosh! gummy fish!"she pointed to the blue colored fish,it swam back and forth for afew moments then hid behind some sea weed type stuff."This man can make anything possible."rose whispered to herself.

"So,are you enjoying yourself?"a voice asked,rose looked behind her."This place is like a dream,but i know its not, because why would me,my brother and some strangers have the same dream."rose pointed out,"True,but you never know what can happen."willy said,rose nodded at the point he just made."Would you like for me to show you around once more?"willy asked,"T-thats very nice of you .i would like that."rose replied,"Please,call me willy, sounds to old and formal."he said,rose laughed,"Ok...willy,and you can call me rose."rose said,"That's a nice name."willy said,"Thanks."rose replied,willy then offered his arm,rose took it,and with that,started walking around the room,just as they were walking around violet just HAD to interupt a good moment by asking a question."Hey what's this?"she asked,willy motioned for rose to follow as he unlocked they arms."Oh,this is my new invention,an everlasting gobstopper."he said,an oompa loompa came up from the tank and handed willy a red ball."These are for kids who get very little pocket money;you can suck on it all year,and it will never lose its flavor."he held it up for everyone to see,"It's like gum."violet said,"No,gum is for chewing,and if you try to chew on one of these,you'll break all your little teeth they sure do taste terrific."willy said as he walked away,he then explained his in-process of completion project,hair taffy,but when the oompa loompa walked in rose thought _"It's cousin it!"_and was holding back a giggle with all she had,until it came out like a they went to a big machine.

"I wonder if he has insurance if anyone got knocked out with it."rose whispered to charlie,who chuckled at his sisters wonka pulled a lever,then jogged over to the other side,and pressed some buttons,soon,lights were flashing,smoke coming out of it,and and charlie were just like "Whoa...."until it stopped and mike said "That's it?",willy countered it with "Do you know what _**it **_is?",then violet "Its gum."and then willy wonka getting his cue cards,and explaining the invention as a 3 course ,being the champion crazed person she is,didnt listen to willy wonka when he didnt get the formula right,but no,she just chewed away,with her mother complimenting about how her daughter was going to be the first to get a gum rose noticed willy wonka walk back,and half his body being covered by the machine._"I feel more odd bad things will still continue."_and rose was right,when she saw violet turning blue,and willy wonka go into hiding."I better go find him."she mumbled to herself,then she went to where he ducked,and saw a figure,hidden in the shadows."I guess things are going to be more exciting after this aren't they?"she asked as she sat next to him,he said nothing,just sit there with his arms on his legs,and his head on his arms that were on his legs."Wanna play a game?"rose asked then,she saw him perk up and nod." game is called rock,paper scissors."rose said,she even did the motion with her hands indicating rock,paper and scissors,she then explained the rules."Do you understand now?","Yeah.i never knew there was a game like this."willy wonka said,"It's ok. so best 4 out of 8?"rose asked,"Your on"willy wonka said,he was kneeling infront of rose,and she was also,and so it was first 3 rounds,rose won,and she thought she would win the rest,but fate didn't have that planned for her.

"How could you win?"rose asked astonished,"I just have skill."willy wonka dusted himself off,"Oh yeah,thats it alright." rose said,"So,do i win something after all that?"willy asked,"I dont really have much to give."rose shrugged,she got up,willy followed,he thought for a second."I know what you can give me."he said,"And what's that?"rose asked,while looking inside a tank,bubbles shaped like hearts were coming up,rose saw willy from the corner of her eye,she turned around,"You need something?"rose asked,she had a few close guesses about what he then walked towards her,she gulped,"Willy...."she breathed out his name,as he put both arms on the sides of her head,then all of a sudden,rose felt something soft that tasted like finally realized what was happening,and gave back. they stood like that,until they pulled apart."Is that a prize for you or me?"rose asked breathless,willy wonka nuzzled her neck,"Both."he whispered,"We need to be getting back,before the others get suspicious."rose said,willy sighed,and retreated back."Only if we keep this a secret."he said,"Alright,this is our sweet secret."rose giggled,and walked away to where the group was,it was only about 5 minutes they were gone,the oompa loompa's were probably just started their song,because rose saw violet being hopped on."I tried it on like 20 oompa loompa's and all ended up like a blueberry,it's just weird."she heard willy wonka say,she turned back and looked and saw willy wonka on the right side of ,and by the looks on her face,he came out of nowhere,"I cant have a blueberry for a daughter,how is she suppose to compete?" asked,"You can put her in the county fair."veruca said,willy wonka nodded smiling,rose saw glare at veruca and then willy wonka,rose glared at her when she knew she wouldn't notice and also,rose high fived veruca when no one was looking.

When the song was finished,the oompa loompa's and were seen rolling violet out to the boat."And there goes our mode of transportation."rose mumbled,she noticed the group started moving feeling of strange things would continue to happen never left rose,as she followed the remaing people,which were and his daughter, and his son,and rose with charlie as they followed the strange,yet handsome chocolatier out of the inventing room.

Rose was happy about what happened in the inventing room,but it would be a complete challenge to keep from megan.


	3. Big red button

Another boring day

plz review!!!! i'll give u a gold star if u do

* * *

The rest of the remaining ticket winners were a tiny bit scared,and yes,i mean charlie,veruca and mike,rose was with her brother,she saw how nervous he was,so,she put an arm around him,he leaned on his sister."This day just keeps getting more interesting doesnt it."rose mumbled to recently read a book that megan's cousin set to megan as a late birthday present,the book was called _"Death Note: another note L.A.B.B murder case"_ rose admited it was a really good book,even though the main character was a crazy killer,rose thought of him,and seen him look exactly like L,but with the bright red eyes replacing the dark black ones,but anyways,back to the topic before this.

Rose was still slightly shocked at what happened in the inventing room,but she was glad it happened;as she walked with charlie,but was too lost in thought,that she didnt notice a certain pale person with a top hat and cane looking at her,and wondering if she was thinking about what happened in the inventing was too wrapped up in her SUPER FUN LAND to notice anything,hell,she wouldn't notice willy wonka stripping if it came to it,but i doubt,she would ignore they walked,they passed various rooms,then charlie asked willy wonka a question or two,before mike just let himself be inserted with "What's the suprise at the end?",and willy wonka replied with,"The best kind of prize is a SUR-prise." then charlie asked him,if he remembered the first candy he had.....and willy wonka spaced out... again ,while saying "I'm sorry,i was having a flash back.",rose was fiddling with her necklace,and as she looked up,she saw pull his daughter towards him._"He must of did something to have pull his daughter away from him."_ rose thought,soon they stopped at a door labeled "The Nut Room",rose heard soft clunking noises coming from inside,and wondered what was going on in this particular turned around to see give willy wonka a business card ,and he just threw it over his shoulder when looked away,and had a look like "WTH?" expression, rose shook her nut room door soon opened,and she followed the group,"Oh,my, cheesecake."rose said, they were in a light blue room,and rose saw little chairs,with.... "Squirrles."was what veruca said,and she was right,rose want to the small gate,and leaned on it slightly,right in front of her,were about at least 50 or more squirrles in the room; on each end of the room,there was a big bubble type thing that had about a million or thousands nuts in it.

"You cease to amaze me willy wonka."rose said to him,as she turned around to stare at him,she saw a faint pink color on his skin,rose smiled,and knew she got to him,but come on,who wouldn't like to make the famous candy maker blush it's too much fun,well,in rose's POV,its went to the wall near her and leaned on it,and let the sound of clinking nut shells hitting surface distract her,that the candy maker was beside her,until she felt something warm on her hand, se looked to see a gloved hand holding hers,she gasped,but not loud enough for everyone to hear,she stared at willy wonka,and blushed a dark pink color,willy wonka liked that color on her,so,he sucked up his fear of physical contact, and intwined their hands,rose was still recovering from shock by the sudden action,but she just let him,rose didnt care that he was holding her hand,she didn't understand why,but it just felt right,to be holding his hand,and sharing warmth, she smiled,but then remembered her past,and quickly,unlatching their hands,to walk next to charlie,who didnt notice what happened,rose didnt want to look at him,because,she knew she hurt him,but,she didn't want to rush into a relationship just yet,her previous one,just ended afew months then had guilt trip,so,too her dismay,she looked from the corner of her eye,and saw hm looking at her,she sighed,and walked over to him,making it seem she wanted a better look,as she passed him,she whispered "I'm sorry.",and leaned on the gate,she then looked at the candy maker from the corner of her eye,she saw him smile slightly,and then he was beside her,rose liked it that he was relaxed by her,she felt special to make him feel like that.,they were both,just looking at the room,when veruca said, "Daddy,i want a squirrle."veruca said,"Sweetheart,you have lovely animals at home." tried to reason with his daughter,"All I own is a pony,two dogs,two parakeets,three canaries,four cats,six bunny rabbits,a green parrot that talks,a turtle and a silly hamster! i want a squirrel!"veruca stomped her foot abit,"So childish."rose mumbled,willy wonka nodded at the comment,"I'll get you a squirrle once we get home veruca." said,"I dont want just any old squirrle, i want a trained one."veruca said,"Alright veruca;,how uch for one of your squirrles,name your price." got out his check book,"I say to make him go backrupt."rose said to herself,she saw willy smirk,then saw him smile at her,but he suprised her at what he said,"She cant have one.",rose saw veruca's smug smile drop,big time.

"Daddy!"veruca yelled abit,rose rolled her eyes,at the childish things she was witnessing."I'm sorry darling is being unreasonable!" said ,but everyone noticed,his mouth didn't move,rose then looked at willy wonka,she saw him smirk again,then he talked again while looking at her,with voice,"And who might you be beautiful woman?" while bending over slightly,with his hand held out,rose couldn't help but laugh out loud,"My name's rose good sir."she put her hand in his,and saw charlie holding in his laughter."Fine! if you wont get me a squirrle,i'll get one myself."veruca's voice said with determination,"I feel a song coming on."rose said out of looked and saw no one was looking at her,she just shrugged,and watched as veruca looked around,and walked to a squirrle at the far saw,as veruca was about to grab one,all the squirrles jumped on her,she was squealing for help,willy wonka was trying to find the key,and rose just thought this,it might be true,yet it might not,she thought willy wonka was stalling as he _TRIED_ to find the key,rose just shook her head,and watched the scene unfold before squirrles all ganged up on veruca."Those fur balls are strong."rose said,as she saw the squirrles hold down veruca,the squirrle that veruca was about to get,went on her chest,it bonked her on the head with its tiny paws,listened for a second,then started chit-chattering with his friends.

Rose was amazed as the squirrles dragged veruca,and then dropping her fast first,into the dark spiral hole in the middle of the room,the squirrles returned to what they were doing,until,a soft tune came on,and oompa loompa's,in bright,and i mean _BRIGHT_ yellow suits,were singing a song about veruca,getting a new set of friends,then,about 2 minutes went by,rose looked,to see willy wonka turn a key,and push the gate open._"Seriously? geez, is more dim-witted like his daughter,didnt even get the idea of going OVER the gate,like veruca went THROUGH it,no wonder i dislike rich people,but willy wonka's an accpetion."_rose thought,as she was gently swaying from side to side,to the music,she watched as a portrait,of who she thinks is veruca's mom,be throw in the hole,and veruca's dad got pushed by a squirrle,it looked like it air kicked him."Ninja squirrles."rose whispered to herself,amazed by what those squirrles can felt something by her,and she saw it was charlie,"You ok,charlie?"she asked,"Yeah,but i cant get a weird feeling off."he replied,"It's probably because of the strange things that have been happening,but dont worry,i have a feeling that,everything will turn out right somehow."rose said,"How do you know that rose?"charlie tilted his head to the side,"I have no idea myself,but,its just a feeling,thats,well,just there i guess."rose was questioning herself on the inside,and she didnt even have the answer."Know what,just screw it,im not going to waste all my brain power,on that little question,and i think the tour is almost over,so we better hurry!"rose grabbed charlies hand,and followed behind the remaining ticket member...Mike DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!.(srry,random moment.i woke up an 7 am ok! leave me alone.)as both caught up,they heard willy wonka say,"I forgot about this,this is much more faster then the boat!",then he pressed a button and two glass doors opened."A glass elevator? nice."rose said,as she walked in,when the other 3 werent going in,"You guys are such wimps."rose folded her arms,and looking to the side alittle before sighing.

"Charlie bucket,you come here right now."rose pointed infront of her,she saw mike snicker,"I dont see you acting all tough since your still out there."rose said,she saw mike frown,"Frownings for little kids you know."rose continued,she just loved to mess with people's wonka looked at her,he saw the playfulness hidden in her eyes,and thought she was adorable._"Wait,adorable? i must be out of my chocolate crazed mind for thinking that! she is too smart and too beautiful to want someone like me."_willy wonka thought to himself,and then thought back to the inventing room, he wasnt a sissy to admit,that was indeed,his first kiss,but,he was still questioning about what drove him to it,he never felt something so strong in his life,but when she kissed back,he was in a world of sweet dreams,and unrequited love.

Yup,that is right,willy wonka,famous chocolatier,fell for the sister of one of the golden ticket didnt regret it one bit,as long as he savored the few memories they made with each other,he wont be lonely,and also,he was suprised she could sing in japanese,he traveled enough and read enough books,that he seemed to know every language there soon,his mind came back with arguing happening infront of him."Well your just a gamer with no life!","At least i dont dress freaky!","At least i have a job!","I bet it doesnt pay you enough to keeo your mouth shut!", "I can shut your mouth in one swipe."rose mutterred darkly,as her fist was slowly rising hid behind his dad."I'm so very sorry Miss 's never this rude." was doing his best not to give mike the evil eye."Now,now.a young gentleman should not treat a lady older than him with such disrespect,because,he might be cursed with misfortune,and live alone for the rest of his days."willy wonka said out of nowhere,the 4 in the elevator looked,"Well put."rose said,as she wrapped her arms around charlie,willy wonka was a little,ok,im not going to lie,he was really jealous,and i mean _REALLY_ jealous,he wanted to go inbetween them,but stopped himself before anything happened.

"So? can this elevator go more ways than just up and down?"rose broke the awkard silence."Oh yes,this isnt a normal up and down elevator,this elevator can go side ways,slant ways,zig-zag,loopdy loop,and other ways you can think of." willy wonka answered,"It can do a cork screw also?"rose looked at him hopefully,"Pretty much."willy said,"This is like some theme park in one elevator."rose said,as willy pushed a button,and off they they were going,they passed fudge mountain,the puppet hospital,a room with pink sheep."Is that....?"rose wanted to continue her question,but decided against it,"Yeah,it is."willy wonka answered,charlie looked at the scene and didnt understand,so he just shrugged it continued on,until the elevator spiraled,and stopped at a desk,with a cross dresser oompa loompa named..."Hello doris!"willy wonka said as he waved,doris waved back,and they left,soon,surrounded by explosions, colors,cannons,sling shots,and other cool things,rose couldnt help her child like emotions,so,she did what she always did when those emotions over came her."Charlie! it's like the carnival all over again! pretty colors and sounds! boom! boom! wam! did you see that?! its so pretty!"rose was in willy wonka's opinon,a tiny bit more childish than him,and he loved it."Are you five or something?"mike asked not really caring,charlie spoke in his sister's defence,he didnt mind that rose was acting childish,but that's what made rose unique,and he would defend his sister no matter what."Thats just rose being herself,she cant control what her emotions do,that's what make her who she is."charlie said,as he wrapped an arm around his hyper-active sister,"Thanks charlie,but your too wise for your age,you need to be with me more from now on."rose smiled,as she ruffled charlies hair,he laughed abit,it was then quiet,but not for long. "This is completely pointless."mike said,"Candy doesnt need a point,thats why it's candy."charlie said,rose looked at him,and hugged him.

Rose and charlie looked at the whole room,with its explosins,and almost getting blown up in the saw in the corner of her eye,that willy wonka,was looking at charlie with a thoughtful look,_"I wonder what that look means?"_rose asked herself,but decided not to ask,"Candy is a complete waste of time."mike said,rose turned to say something smart,but she saw willy wonka space out,she looked at him afew moments,until mike asked if he could pick a room. willy wonka shook his head abit,and said yes;mike pressed a button,that glowed white,and said TV stopped, but,in rose's pov,they way how everyone bumped into each other was not what she considered appropriate the way she and willy bumped into each other...let me give you a guess,charlie was in the front,rose was in back of charlie with her back to willy wonka,and willy wonka was facing her back,it looked weird if you looked at it from the knew how the position looked,so she quickly fixed herself,and sighing quietly,charlie didnt seem fazed by the little incident, because he didnt even know what happened,just that they bumped into each was abit happy that charlie didnt notice what happened,she didnt notice two hands gently touch her waist,until she felt pressure on hie hips,she thought she pulled a tiny muscle,but the warmth was not natural,she looked down,and saw a pair of gloved hands,she looked up,and saw the reflection,she giggled softly,and put her hands on top of the other pair of hands,she hadn't felt this way since the incident that happened afew months ago.

the elevator stopped,they got off,and walked to a door,and entered the room."Quick,put these on."willy wonka said,as he put on goggles that looked like the ones he had on when they arrived."Charlie,"rose said,charlie looked at his sister and laughed,she was in a crazy pose,but it suited her alot."how do i look?"she asked,"You look great mom that and see what happens."charlie said,"A bonk on the head,thats what will happen."rose muttered,"I think you look beautiful."rose heard,she looked and saw willy wonka fiddling with his cane,rose smiled softly,she might not have known the chocolatier for long,but she felt a connection to she knew it was only in about an hour or so,she would leave,and never see him again,so why get attached to him now,_"Why does everything have to test my well being, its not my fault that moron wanted something i didnt."_rose said bitterly in her mind,she let it go though,for the sake of walked in a short circle,as willy wonka explained about was then amazed about the idea he she heard "MUMBLER!" be shouted,and saw willy wonka turing to walk again,_"I bet a dollar he was saying that to mike."_rose said,as she walked ahead,to walk next to could tell he didnt mind her walking next to him,so she just enjoyed the remaining time she had left with were soon infront of a table full of buttons,and then said something about how they couls make a regular sized man become a small size,he even made hand gestures to prove him she heard him yell "Bring in the chocolate!"rose looked and saw a human sized wonka bar being carried by 6 ooompa loompas in white could have sworn she heard music being played as they brought in the candy bar. "Want to push the big red button?"a voice whispered in her ear,she jumped not expecting that."W-what?"she said,"Could you two stop flirting and finish the tour."mike said,as he glared at willy wonka.

Rose knew she had an affect on boys charlies age,she could tell mike liked her,"And why would you care if we're flirting or not? your just a kid who needs his hormones to kick in to grow."rose smirked at the faint blush that appeared on mike,she smiled,and folded her arms."Do you want to push the big red button?"willy asked again,rose looked at him,"Sure."she answered,willy wonka walked beside her,he was looking for the button,he found it,it was covered by a cover of a plastic box thing,he lifted it up,he grabbed her hand,and out it palm down on the button."Everyones goggles on?"rose asked as she looked,she saw the Teevee's put theirs on,and charlie was fixing his,she saw the oompa loompa's give them a thumbs up."Here we go."willy whispered to here,as he put his hand on top of her,and pushed down the button,squeezing her hand gently,rose felt the warmth,and as a reflex,out her other hand on top,she felt him stiffen,and was about to pull her hand away,but his other hand was placed on next,rose couldnt help but lean back,she felt safe,wanted cared for,but mostly.... rose knew it was a fling,so she didnt think of it as much,hey,its not every day that you meet a handsome chocolate knew this was wrong,but come on,who wouldnt want to be held by willy wonka?.....rose looked and saw the other three didnt notice what she and willy were doing,so,to make sure no one did, she pulled away,she felt cold for some reason,she looked and saw willy wonka tilt his head to the side,she just knew his eyes were either confused or then gestured to small group of guys that were afew steps away,willy followed her gesture and understood,she didnt want to embarress him,she walked next to charlie,then they were walking to where an oompa loompa was sitting on a chair,with a remote,looking at the tv.

they covered the tv with their bodies,so the oompa loompa had trouble seeing the tv was turned to a channel with gorilla people or something,and then,a black blob was in the middle of the setting."Cool,too bad its in there."rose said,she was hungry,and she gets sarcastic while she's hungry."Go ahead,take it."willy wonka said to mike."Its just a picture on a screen."mike replied,",you take it."willy said to charlie,who looked,and cautiously reached in to grab the candy couldnt believe what was happening. charlie pulled the candy bar out."Go ahead,eat the same bar,but smaller."willy said to him,charlie unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite."Its great."charlie grinned,rose smiled at her brother."Can you send other things throught that ? like cereal?" asked,"I suppose,but do you know what that stuff is made of? its those little shavings you find in a sharpener."willy wonka said."Its a teleporter!"mike said out of nowhere."I wouldnt do that."willy said,"Mike,listen to him,he knows what he's talking about. " tried to reason with his son,"No! he doesnt know what he's talking about! dont you see?! its the inventin that's been wanting to be invented!"mike ran to the control board."Dont push our button!"willy wonka said,rose caught the "our button"comment,he smiled to pushed the button and landed on the platform,he soon was floating in thin air."I have a real bad feeling."rose muttered,she felt a hand in hers,she looked and saw charlie hold his sisters hand,sh squeezed his hand then vanished with a blinding white light."He went towards the light."rose whispered to her brother,which,unfortunatly,chuckled quietly,he knew this was not the time to be making jokes,but,his sister knew how to make the most stupidest jokes,

they were then by the tv wonka told the oompa loompa to look throught the channels,he then asked "If you could have one half of your son,which half would it be?",rose thought about it,she didnt quite know herself."What kind of question is that?!" said,"It was just a question,dont need to snap."willy said;the channels were being flipped through,one channel was on commercial,the opra show,and was on the new,an oompa loompa as the anchor were singing about how tv fried your brain,and didnt do much song ended with mike being smacked by a news paper."Ew,get him out of there."willy .teevee grabbed his son."Oh thank heavens,he's completely unharmed."willy wonka said in a not caring tone."Unharmed?! you call this unharmed?" mr. teevee showed willy wonka mike,who was tiny."At least he's not in two,thats an upside."rose pointed out,willy wonka nodded,soon the taffy puller was involved,and yeah,and charlie was the last of the five continued when willy wonka said,"Now,how many children left?"he turned around,"Its just charlie."rose wonka had a thoughtful look in his eyes,he then grabbed charlies hand and shook it,and said he knew charlie would be the last one,and then turned away,only yo hit the glass ,rose being rose,she was laughing so hard she was holding her side and tears were coming out of her eyes.(i am jst laughing so much when he walks right into the elevator)rose calmed her laughter,as she saw charlie help willy took of her glasses,as she as the only one with them on,as they got into the elevator."I finally get to push the button i've always wanted to push."willy said,as he pushed a button,it glowed green,with the words "Up and Out"."Up and out?what's that button do?"rose asked,willy wonka was just bouncing and down and smiling."Wait,then that means..."rose pointed up."Yeah!"willy answered,"If i didnt have a good time,i would be scared for my life right now."rose said as she smiled,willy looked at her,he was glad he met her,but,there was a pain in his chest,he didnt know why.

soon,they busted through the ceiling,and then falling,falling,falling,near splatting to death,falling,until,helicopter sounds were heard."Now,wheres your house?"willy asked,"Over there,at the edge of town."charlie pointe,rose just stared out, she loved the view from where they were at,she felt something go into her looked down,she made sre charlie wasnt paying attention,before she lifted the object in her hand,it was a mini cellphone,it had numbers,and the other buttons to make a cell phone a cell didnt understand why,but she then looked to willy wonka,he gave a shy smile,rose smiled softly,and put a hand on his cheek,he leaned into her touch."....like a kitty."she whispered,and then giggled as she pulled away,willy looked disappointed,but,didnt think anything of it,they reached the house,they landed.....through the roof."Hi mom! hi dad!"charlie waved."We got a ride home!"rose pointed to the man behind her, she hid the cell phone in her exited the elevator,and ran to their parents.

willy wonka looked at the scene,he wanted,for some odd eason,he wanted rose to hold him in _her_ were made,and then the whole explanation for the contest."I'm amazed you went through that much trouble to choose and heir,i dont blame you though."rose smiled,willy wonka couldnt help but smile back, caught the look in their eyes,but decided against the idea about confronting her ,the offer was made."I cant bring my family?"charlie asked,"Think of it as a bonus."willy replied,_"I highly doubt it."_rose thought,then charlie asked an unexpected question..."What if i brought rose along?",everyone looked at charlie._"What is that boy doing?"_ rose thought,she then looked at willy."I wouldnt mind if she came along."willy answered,rose gasped abit,not expecting him to say that,she felt herself blush,but knew to keep it looked through her lashes,and saw willy looking at her,she smiled right back."I cant go."charlie said,that snapped them out of the moment,"Why?"willy asked,"I love rose alot,but,she's part of my family,and if rose s the only one to come,then i wont go without the rest of my family." charlie walked inbetween his parents,rose was by her father,who had an arm around her shoulders."I see."willy looked at the floor."It was fun to meet you though...willy"rose whispered the last part to herself,buthe caught it,and nodded,he then held out his hand.."My lady?"he bent down slightly,rose walked up to him,and put her hand in his,willy wonka kissed her hand,and whispered to only she could hear..."I hope we meet again."then went back in his elevator,rose stepped back a good distance,and watched him fly didnt know why,but,she felt empty.

"Mommy?"rose said,as she continued to look at the dimming sky."Yes dear?" relpied to her looked at her mother,and was laughing,afew tears fell from her eyes,everyone was looking at her."I-i might finally be crazy by saying this,but....."rose paused,"But what dear?" asked,rose walked up to her mother and hugged her, was suprised."I think i might have fallen for willy wonka."she whispered to her mother,who gasped."Its alright sweetheart." soothed her daughter,then,about an hour had passed,rose left to her apartment,with her dad walking her home."Nighht daddy."rose hugged her father."Night rosebud."he said,when rose was in her home,she put on warm pj's,made some hot chocolate,and sat by the window,and sang a song from her ipod,she silently cried as she sang her heart out,with the window wide open....

Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo  
Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
Kiiteru kara

Umaku iezu ni kimi wo komarasete shimau no nara  
Hitomi wo tojite sotto yudanete yo dakishimeru kara

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa

Anata wo mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to shitta toki wa  
Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete todoketai kara

Itsudatte kimi to hohaba awase  
Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

Anata wo mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba de oboendete

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

rose couldnt help,but actually feel for the famous candy man,she didnt regret she finished the song,she closed the window,made sure it was locked,locked all front door,turned everything off,she wasnt going to work tomorrow,as she turned off the lights,and got into bed,the moon shined high and its rays were seeming through the cell phone type thing rang,rose picked it up,she looked and saw it was a text,she opened it,it read

"U sing like an angel."

rose smiled,she wanted to text back,but couldn't she didnt know what would happen,so,she just left it on her side table.

At the factory,willy wonka was laying on his bed,in nothing but purple silk night pants,and boxers sighed, he missed rose,he heard he singing,he could tell she was sad,but,didnt know what to do,so he texted then fell asleep.

both thought it was an unrequited love,but,it was a full requited love,they just didnt notice it yet.


	4. Protective embrace

You ppl need to review more often!!

* * *

When rose woke up the next morning,she looked at the time,it was 9:27."I am so glad i decided not to go in today." rose mumbled to herself,as she pulled the covers over her was a knocking at the door,rose groaned ."I hate morning."she said,she got up,and walked towards the door,unlocking it,and opening it,to reveal her brother. "Arent you suppose to be in school?"she asked,"Its saturday rose."charlie pointed out,"Come on in."rose moved out of the way to let him in,he walked off his coat and sat on her bed."Fine,take over my bed why dont you."rose chuckled ,as she got back on the bed,she pulled charlie with her,he layed next to his sister."Hey,rose?" charlie said, "Hay is for what charlie?"rose asked as her eyes closed."Why were you crying last night?"he asked,rose eyes slowly opened,"I honestly dont know myself."rose answered,she knew she had to lie,but,charlie didnt need to know about her infatuation for the candy maker."Mom wouldnt tell me,so i came her to find out."charlie looked depressed,"I'm sorry charlie,but i cant tell you anything else beside i dont you were a girl,you probably would understand."rose said, charlie knew not to push his sister's he left the problem go."And why are you here anyways? does mom know your here?" rose asked," sent me here to ask you to help refix the house."charlie said,"Ok,i got nothing better to do."rose replied as she got up,she went to get clothes from her closet,she got them, and went into the bathroom,in about half an hour later,she came out in bell bottom blue-jeans,with a red v neck long sleeved shirt,she put on her snow boots,since it was still winter,put on her sweater and her jacket,she had another one,just as cozy as the one she left at the factory yesterday.

As they left the house,rose and charlie were telling jokes,and talking like they normally did,but as they passed the factory on their way to the house,rose looked at one of the windows,and saw a tall figure,in a top hat,trench coat,pants (obviously),and what looked like a stopped infront of the gates,charlie was listening to her ipod,so he didnt pay attention,she took hold of the gates,and faced the window with the person,the figure moved to face her,rose looked away for a bit,and saw charlie not to far ahead,she turned back,she reached her hands out to the figure,the figure put a hand on the window,rose pretened she was grabbing the hand,but the moment was ruined by "Rose! come on! mom wants us both there!"charlie yelled at his sister,who sighed."Another moment ruined."she mumbled, she was about to leave when the front door opened,rose looked at saw a small figure run out,and stood behind the gates,and held out something,rose grabbed it,bowed slightly,the small figure bowed back,and ran back in the factory, rose looked and saw it was a small package,no bigger than her palm,she put it in her pocket,and ran to , they were at their house,both were helping their parents fix the roof and other things,while grandpa joe swept the floor,not feeling tired at all finished the house when the sun just left the house around 11,with her dad walking her home,saying good night then rose dressed into her night clothes,she got under the covers after that,she got out the box the oompa loompa gave undid the ribbon,and took of the wrappng paper,a dark purple velvet box was now showing,she opened the box,and in the box,was a thunb sized amethyst rose,that was on a pure silver necklace.

Rose smiled to herself,she got the phone and texted "u didnt hav to get me anyting." and after she sent it,afew seconds later,a message was ready to be read."i lik getting others things.",rose just smiled,and hummed a song she made up. rose couldnt help it,even if she liked him,she couldnt just walk right up to the factory late at..."I think i will do just that!" rose said to herself,she left on her blue and black checkard night pants on,a black long sleeved shirt,boots,a sweater,then her jacket,she turned everything off,went out her door,locked it,then left her walked down the street,and took out the phone willy gave her."U dont mind if i come over do u?"she txted,she stopped for afew minutes wen the phone buzzed."No, why do you ask?"he replied,rose snickered,as she was already infront of the gates."Cuz im infront of the gate.",she couldnt help but go into a giggle fit,she looked up,and all of a sudden,the window she looked at in the morning,lights were on,and a figure,that looked like it ran to it,put bioth hands on the window,she laughewd quietly,and figure left the window,and in afew seconds,the gates opened,rose walked in,the gates closed,the front door to the factory opened,and a tall figure ran out,"And dont you look dashing."rose couldnt help but laugh,there,standing before her,was willy wonka,in slippers,purple silk night pants,a button up shirt,a coat,and his hair,slightly disassembled."You came all of a sudden."he retorted back,"But you didnt have to come out here,you could of just sent an oompa loompa to get me."rose snickered at his expression,"W-would you like to come in?"willy gestured to the factory,"Sure."rose said,as she walked pasted him,and almost to the door,when running foot steps were heard.

"You willy wonka,are slow."rose skipped the rest of the way,only to be pulled back by hands on her waist."Oh really?" he said in her ear,rose blushed,and was so grateful for the darkness,"Really."she replied,then she was lifted up from the ground,and was over willy wonka's shoulder,"Not funny willy!"she laughed,she tried different stratagies to get herself off his shoulder,but to no avail,she gave up after three minutes or so,she just hung there,"This is embaressing beyond compare."she huffed."You fault,not mine."willy said,"Oh be quiet."she said,then carried her to ther front door,then set her down on the steps,and they both went inside,and without them knowing,a reporter who was told to get information and pictures of willy wonka,saw the scene take place,but,the darkness had its advantages, because if the reporter took a picture and it flashed,rose or even willy wonka,would probably snap,and take off running for the reporter wrote down what he saw,and returned home.

As for willy and rose,they were pretty much acting like children,for example:rose and willy were playing hide and go seek,in the chocolate room,rose was hiding in a gummy bear tree,she ate the head of a medium sized lime flavored bear,it was about 30 minutes later when willy found her."You are slow!"she yelled,and jumped off the tree,and ran past willy,who chased after her,but couldnt catch her,until he finally thought of tackeling her."Owie!"she said,she turned over,and willy wonka was on top of her,"Hi."she smiled up at him,he gave her a soft smile,and nuzzled her neck,"You smell like lemon."he said,"Really? mom and pop alwasys said i smell like candy."rose said in a quizzical tone."Nope, lemon."willy said,"I like lemons,so that's probably why,and i did hide in a lime and lemon bush,for 10 minutes before i went up in the gummy bear tree."she said,and then she sighed."What time is it?"she asked him,"Um....."he took out his phone,"Its almost four thirty."he replied."Wow,i've been here for that long,and it seemed like only an hour."I better be going."rose replied,as she pushed him off her,and got up,and yawned,she twitched slightly."Already? can't you stay longer?"willy whined like a little kid,and draped his arms over her shoulders."I know,im sad to,but i have to get home,and i want to sleep in,since the shop i work at is closed on sundays."rose said,as she leaned back."What kind of shop do you work at?"willy asked,"A book shop."rose answered,"Really? you don't seem like the one to read." willy said,with a suprised tone."Oh really?"rose said,she trned around,and circled his neck with her arms,"I'm not like those other brain-dead girls."rose said,as she just slipped out of his grasp,and walked over to the river."I don't open my heart for no one,besides my family,and my best friend."rose said,she hugged herself."Why wont you open ut up to anyone outside of that?"willy asked,he didnt expect to hear sadness in her voice."You wanna know why i won't open my heart?"she looked to the side,and to willy wonka,who nodded.

rose sighed,then walked over to a lemon tree,and sat down,and patted the space next to her,willy sat n the spot. "Ok, afew months ago,i was in a relationship,i thought the guy was the one,but he,he..."rose couldnt say it,"He what?"willy was concerned,since she was on the verge of tears,"He wanted to get in bed with me,but i said no,since i didnt want to go that far,but did he listen when i said no? no,he was stubborn,and then he actually hit me."rose said,she wiped the tears that were about to fall,willy was so angry,he didn't want rose to cry,he kept listening,"So,after he tried to beat me down,i fought against him,he tore up my jeans and shirt,all i had on was my bra and underwear."rose didnt care if she said bra or underwear,she was telling her all most death experience."As i continued to fight him,the more mad he got,i don't like violence,so,i didn't know what to do,except protect myself anyway i tried to get y bra and underwear off,but no luck came,thet's when he pulled my hair,and held my arms back."rose pulled her knee's up to her chest,and hugged her just couldnt believe,that,the girl in front of him,went through that."So,as the night continued,i kept resisting,he stabbed me."rose turned so her back was facing him,she lifted her shirt,to when it was all the way up,and willy saw a scar on her back,that wasat the top of her collar bone,to almost the bottom."Not one day goes by, when i have to remember what he did,if it wasnt for megan,i probably wouldn't be here right now."rose said,she put her shirt down,and wiped away the tears that fell,willy couldn't take it anymore,he gently turned her around,purple eyes, met brown ones,and soon, meet .rose felt safe and wanted."Stay here tonight."breathed willy wonka,as they pulled apart,"B-but,what if my mom,charlie or dad come to visit tomorrow,and im not there?"rose questioned,willy pulled her close,she felt safe in his arms,and she didnt want to lave,but knew she had to."Stay here, you can leave when in the morning,its late."willy said," you have aguest room?"rose asked,"Who ever said you were sleeping in a guest room?"he said,

rose just laughed,"Ok,but don't do anything this is the only time you'll see me."rose said,willy smirked,and got up,h went behind rose,and picked her up bridal style."Woah!"she yelled,which slightly echoed through the room."You look like you about to pass out."willy said,rose then yawned."You do *yawn* too."rose said,then smiled softly,and willy carried her to the glass elevator,he walked in,and with his elbow,pushed a button,and they were off,and suprisingly,the ride was smooth,slow and they reached the place he pressed the button too,he walked out,rose looked around,"You and your purple fetish!"she said,and she was right,the walls,windows,floor,ceiling,carpet,doors,and even chandeliers were purple."I like purple,so what."willy defended himself,rose shook her head,they were at two mahogany doors,rose looked at it and asked,"Why isnt this door purple?","Because i didnt want it be."was willy's reply,"Fair enough."rose said,she opened the doors with her hands,since willy's were full,and they entered a room with a big fire place,and i mean big,a love seat,a couch,and a recliner chair were in a half square form,surrounding the fire place,and on the other side, was a full sized bed,that looked like it could fit 5 people."How many people can that bed fit?"rose asked,"I say about 4 me's,5 yous' and 6 oompa loompa's."was willy's answer,"Wow."rose replied,the bed also had dark purple almost black silk and cotton sheets,wth pillows that had a gold W sewn in placed her on the bed, rose took off her shoes,and made herself comfortable,she got under the covers,and pulled them over her head,and giggled,"These are so soft!"she rolled left to right,and because of that,she fell off."Ow!"she yelped,"I'm ok."she said and got up,and back onto the bed and under the covers,then suggling back into them,willy looked at her,and chuckled, he fell for a real childish woman,but he didnt care."How old are you actually willy?"rose asked out of nowhere,willy stopped and replied,"I'm thirty-three."willy answered,"I'm twenty-five."ros said,"Really? you like your still in your early twentys."willy said,"Thanks,and you look like that also,but you seem more like a late twenties,early thirties type of guy." rose laughed,then yawned."I think we should get some sleep."rose then said,"Yeah,your probably right."wily said,he then snapped his fingers,the lights went out,and the fire in the fire place was the only light,rose layed back,sighing,and letting herself drift off to dreamland,willy looked at her,he saw her skin glow in the fire light,rose felt some thing stare at her,so she opened one eye,and saw willy.

"You look more handsome in the fire light." she whispered,willy smiled,"And you look more beautiful."he put on arm around her waist,and nuzzled her neck,taking in her lemon/lime her arm under his head,so he was sleeping on her arm,and she had a hand on his shoulder,then she realized,he didnt have a shirt on,her eyes widened at the sudden fought back a giggled,but it was to no avail."What's so funny?"willy looked at her,"Oh nothing,just thought of what megan will look like when she tried to yell at me,for not showing up for 2 or so days straight."rose said,then yawns."Any who,night night."rose said,thenrelaxed,she pulled willy closer to her,she felt so got an idea,he slowly,inched his body,on top of hers,soon,he was full on top."You better not try something,or i swear,im leaving."rose said,willy froze,he didnt expect her to know."S-sorry."he said,and was about to get off,when hands around his neck stopped him."I never said you couldnt stay did i?"she asked,with her eyes,cloed,willy layyed back down on her,he felt her chest on his,he sighed,and nuzzled her neck,he noticed her breathing was soft and in a rythm,he knew she was now fully just layed his head down,and drifted off to sleep,protecting the one,he knows is important to him,and his heart.

* * *

this feels short for some reason,but,its 12 in the morning,and my bed is occupied by my annoying sister.


	5. Strawberry and Lemon

For every girl with a broken heart,there's a guy with a glue gun waiting to repair it.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning,she yawned,stretched,and sat up,but the only thing is,she couldnt sit up,for there was a weight on her,she looked and saw a pale arm across her waist,she followed the arm,to its owner,and she smiled a loving smile,she was in the arms of the guy,who she wanted to open up to,but,her past experience,was keeping her from ever opening to a ,with willy,he was different from most didnt know why,but she felt like she seen a part of him,he never showed to anyone,rose then looked at the clock,it was about was glad it was sunday,and the store was closed,so she didnt have to worry about rushing,then rose remembered last linght,or this morning,whatever it was,she remembered it,and how she told her near death experience,she stroked willy's hair,he leaned into her touch,even though he was smiled,and started singing a song she came up for her and megan,when they got their hearts broken a few times.(i made it came from the memories of my experience,my friends were with me the whole way,so don't judge if you never knew heart break,if you were the one doing it)

You know im always there  
you can just shout out my name 

I can help patch it up  
I can only prescribe  
I can't fully heal it  
but i sure can try

You have me right now  
So don't you cry  
I won't break you heart,when i can't

even heal mine,we'll be together

always

So dont you worry,i'll protect you  
i'll wait forever,always  
a broken heart won't always be broken

it takes a true heart,to repair it again.

You can always find me,in the field of dreams

wishing on a star,to find who i am

i'll be there if you need me,you don't have to cry

nothing last forever

but the memory is there

it soon fades away,with the torn and broken heart

that is now whole again,

but if it breaks once more

I'll be there in a haert beat

just say my name

and in no time at all

your heart will soon mend.

rose looked at the ceiling as she sang,she had tears in er eyes,the relationship she was in before,was nothing like the relationships she had before,she knew the guys she dated would always look another way,when a girlthat was either pretty,had big boobs or butt,walked by,she even caught one of them cheating,and what was his excuse,_"She was the one that went onto me."_,and afew days after that,they broke up,and the next day,rose saw him with the girl,he was feeling up,and knew it wouldnt last,but she had little hope,and a heart can only take so much.

(I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE ROSE'S EX-BOYFRIEND)

Then rose met branden (yes,i spelled it with an E and not an O),he was a customer at the book store for awhile,he would make small talk with rose,at the cash register,when he could,but when he always asked for a date,rose would megan just had to get in her business.(don't hate megan,she was only thinking about her friend)and she convinced rose to accept,and she did,rose was stubborn at first,but then opened up baught her flowers and little gifts,but that was a whole cover-up,to hide who he really was......a sex rose found that out about him,she was freaked out,and would just ignore it,when branden moved his hand up her leg,or down her butt, until the finally day,when he actually almost killed her,because she didn't want to give him what he lived off ,if she hadn't screamed out for megan out the window,she wouldnt be in the arms of the man,she fell for.

Flash back

_"Let me go you creep!"rose was hitting him,but he wouldnt let her go,"Not until i get what i want!"branden yelled,he then grabbed both her arms,spinning her,so she was over the couch arm,he held her wrists with both hands,rose was in her bra and underwear, with afew cuts and then lifted her leg,to wrap around his wwaist,"Let me go you rapist!"she yelled,he chuckled darkly,"Not until you give me a child."he said in her ear,and bit it hard."Ow!"she yelled,she looked and saw the window slightly open,she closed her eyes and prayed. _"Please,let megan hear me!"_,and then she yelled,"MEGAN!" at the top of her ,some how heard her,and ran in the direction,she looked around,and heard yells of stops,megan kicked the apartment door down,ran up to where the yells were coming from,she called the cops, as she ran up the stairs,"I'm coming rose!"she yelled,she founf the source of the yelling,and where it dwelled,she kicked down,the door,and saw her best friend,almost being rapped,but the sight of rose with blood over her whole body just got her p..,she took out her pepper spray,and sprayed it in his eyes,she made sure she used almost the whole can."Try recovering from the biznitch!"she then kicked him where the sun dont shine,she took off her shirt,it was a button up one,but had an under shirt under it,and wrapped it around,rose,not caring if the shiirt got blood on minutes she heard the cops coming,she ran to the window,opened it more,and half her body was out,she yelled out the window,catching the polices attention,then saw him run into the building,he was in the apartment in no time._

_rose told the police what happened,even though it made her go to tears,the police told megan to wait in the bed room,they did, and about 10 minutes later,more police came,two came into the room where rose and meganwere,and told them to go into the police car,where they would ake her to the hospital,to treat her the olicce went to the bucket house,where they told her parents,and charlie was crying,they grandparents couldn't believe it,but when the police gave them the torn up clothes they found,, immediatly knew thosee were her daughter clothes,and asked where she was,and he answered she was at the hospital,charlie,,and went to the hospital,the grandparents told them to tell rose they were they got there,they saw megan,they asked her what happened,and she told them what she saw,and told them what she did."She's a tough girl charlie,she'll need time to heal though."megan put a hand on his shoulder,charlie saw megan as another sister,and hugged grown ups hugged each other,the doctor then came nto the waiting room,and told them,she aws fine,but needed afew stitches,the bills were payed by police,because they knew they couldnt pay for it,and not wanting them to go into more was in the hospital for about a week,untilshe was back on her feet,kevin took over her job as she needed to rest and not push herself to near exaustion_(no idea how to spell it)_.rose liked the little vacation,but she still helped around the shop by putting books away,and this was the only time,megan had to work,and ot disappear all of a sudden,since kevin was in the shop, making sure nothing happened to rose,was a fast healer,so she was better in 4 months._

_in december she was able to fully lift heavy bok boxes,and other things she did in the shop,she still was treated like she was still having problems by her boss,but she didn't mind,she liuked feeling cared just would take time,to forget the incident that happened._

End Flash back

Rose looked at the clock again,it was 8:56 almost a half hour,for her to remember,she yawned once more,she was about to go to sleep again,when a voice said,"You sing pretty.",she looked around,and then looked down,at willy,she smiled,"Thank you.....i should be getting home now,if you don't mind."rose said,"Stay please."willy whined like a little kid,who wanted their mom to stay at school with them."I can't,you know that."rose said,she ugged him,he hugged back,he then sighed,"Ok,but promise to come visit more often."willy said,"Deal."rose agreed,so,she then put on her shoes,and grabbed her coat,willy put on his slippers,and robe."Can i use the back door? cuz i don't want anyone to suspect anything,if they see a woman coming out the front gates."rose said,she was nodded,and showed her to the side door,"Just go down that walk way,and it will end up on the main road."he said,"You really are a kind person willy,people jsut need to look beyond your chocolate factory."rose said,and with that,she went on tip toes, and kissed him on the lips,she meant to kiss him on the cheek,but a strange impulse drove her to his lips."Ja ne!"rose yelled as she waved back while running down the walk way,willy just stood there dumb-founded,some oompa loompa's just stared at him,like he was more crazier than he already saw him,reach up to touch his lips,that once were touched by a lemon flavored girl,he went back into his factory,in a daze,the oompa loompa's were a bunch of types of confuzzald,until some who witnessed the scene that happened last night,they were glad their savior found his type of cocoa bean.(stupid pun,i know,but come one,its the oompa loompas)

Rose stopped as she just was about to reach the road,she walked,and peeked over the wall,then looked both ways, and saw no one was there to see,she walked,admiring the weather,a soft winter breeze blew,playing with her black bed head hair,she giggled,and walked down the road,to her she reached it,she went in it,got dressed,and left to her parents was up and about,charlie was off doing his part time job as a shoe it was oonly rose,her parents,and grand talked for awhile,and grandma georgina saying non sense things as when the news came on,that was a real surprise......

"Hell,and good morning to all of you,i am alice conner,of channel 9 night,one of our reporters got a picture of the famous chocolatier:Willy Wonka,and was surprised at what he saw." then a picture was show,rose went wide eyed ,as she reconized the photo as to what willy did to her last night,he put her on his shoulder."It seems the chocolate maker has been socializing with the out side world,but as to the woman is,we do not many woman in this town,are saying its them,but,only the true woman knows'who she is,and it;s going to be our goal,to find her,and ask her,how she came to be the mistress of willy wonka.",and that made rose snap"Mistress?! no wonder i hate the news poeple! they always have to get into everyone business!"rose huffed,and pouted."Why are you so upset dear?"mrs. bucket was worried about her daughter,finding out about willy wonka,but what she didn't know,was that rose was the one in the picture,not another woman,and was concerned for her daughters love for the chocolate making man."It's just...i met him,and hes a kind man,when he wants to can be very expressive when he when it come's to relationships,i don't think he has a clue."rose answered."You might be right rose,but the press would always make up stories just to get ratings."grandpa josephine said,"I know grandma,i just can't help but feel worried,for grandpa joe said in his stories of willy wonka,he made things that were thought to be what if this get's out of hand?"rose asked,"Then,the press would soon cross over a line,that was not suppose to be crossed,they get introuble,and then we all live happy lives again."grandpa george said,"At least he made a point."rose said,her parents and grandparents nodded.

it was almost night fall when charlie came home,rose and her mom were worried,until he told them where he was the whole time."You met his dad?"rose asked,she couldnt believe what she heard,charlie explained how he met willy wonka,and such,how he ran into the elevator,(rose laughed at that part),how they went to his dad's office,charlie also told them how he saw so many articles in frames of willy's progress of th little candy shop,and to the amazing factory, to the depressing news of theivery,and leading up to the golden tickets,he even saw a picture willy without braces,then told them he used to have braces."I wish i was there."rose muttered,as she tried to picture him with braces,and just could not,because the image was too also told them,that willy let him bring all of them,including rose,to the factory to live in."No way!"rose yelled as she was shocked,charlie just shook his head.

soon enough,the house was moved into the chocolate room,the buckets had a life they never imagined,and willy got the family and love he always wanted.

THE END!(yeah right,im not stopping there)

The factory was fun to be around,charlie and rose searched new rooms,helped willy make new candy,rose still snuck into his room at night,when everyone was asleep,since she had a whole floor to herself,which was mostly,green,black, white,purple,aqua,orange,and other colors(minus yellow,i hate yellow,but pikachu makes it look cute),rose was glad by willy's change of heart,even though,before the house was moved and she moved from her apartment,she still snuck off into the factory,where she and willy acted like little kids,and the news about the mystery woman still went on,rose and willy had fun making fun of the news people who tried to get her a few times,but always ended up empty ,as the months passed by,the relationship between willy and charlie was pure brotherly love,and the relationship that now bloomed into love between rose and him,was just unbearable,when rose always left willy's room,she felt cold and unprotected,with willy,he felt alone and cold,the warmth they share,is what keeps them together,but when they separate,they are like magnets,trying to find the other .bucket suspected her daughter that willy was the one,to always cheer rose up,when she was down.

But on one occasion,willy finally decided to ask rose to be his girlfriend............................

Rose was feeling bad,megan just told her her sister passed away during child the baby boy won't know who his mother is,its sad,so,when rose got off of work,she took the short cut in the back to get into the factory without being took off her coat,her shoes,and put on her panda slip ons willy got her on white day (japanese holiday for girls.)rose just couldn't handle the sadness megan was feeling,so she gave her time off,and told kevin about it,he would take her place until she feels she went to the chocolate room,she didnt notice willy looking at her, trying to decided weither or not to go next to her,but his question was answerd when all of a sudden,"Go comfort her."willy jumped lsightly,and saw ,holding afew grocery bags,with charlies help."B-but i-i don't know what to say."willy was now depressed,he couldn't think of a way to help his soon to be girl friend,(even if he didn't know it yet) then charlie,being is to wise self,suggested "Why don't you take her to room we havent explored yet?",willy perked up,"That's a great idea squirt!"he ruffled his hair,charlie then told him,they only explored the rooms on the ceiling,and the left side of the nodded,and walked up to rose."Hey rose."he said,as he sat next to her."Hey willy."she said in a glum tone."Come on,there re no frowns in my factory,unless it's me."he said,rose chuckled,"Ok,why are you here?"she asked,"You seem so dull,and that's ot the rose i know."willy said,"And pray tell,mister wonka,is the rose you know?"rose laughed slightly,"The rose i know,is colorful,and hyper active,child like,and can be rious even though she has a playful look in her eye."willy said looking away,rose's eyes buldged open,she looked at willy,who was looking in the opposite direction,but she could tell he was blushing,"No one's ever payed that close attention to me before."rose said,she was smiling on the inside,willy was the noly guy that ever looked that close,the guys she ated,always looked only so far.

"Come on,let's go do some stupid stuff."willy said,as he got up,and held out his hand,rose nodded and took his hand,they then went to the glass elevator,willy looked at the buttons,and pressed one that said "Fruit room."and they were off,"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!"came from rose,as they did a spin,a cork screw,loop da loop,zig zag,and speed was laughing like a little girl,willy couldnt take his eyes off of her,they reached the got off."This is amasome."she said with wide eyes."Ama what?"willy asked,"I combined amazing and awesome to make amasome!" she said,willy shook his head,and they linked arms and walking in the room."rose got an apple from an apple tree."Its yummy."she said,some of the juice dribbled down her lip,willy restrained himself,from getting it.(can u blame him?) she caught it with her tounge,willy blushed and looked away slightly,rose looked at him with a questioning then offered him some of the apple,he took a chuckled,"You seem a bit off all right?"rose put a hand to his forehead."Your temperature's fine,oh well,it might just be me."she shruggedand finished the apple,she then put it in a garbage can,and went more into the room,willy liked that rose was concerned about him,no one ever did that before.

he saw her eating some strawberries,he got an wnt on the other side of the strawberry bush,and got wanted to make this special."Hey rose?"he said,"Hm?"she looked at willy,with her lips stained a soft red from the walked i front of her,then was on his knee's like she was."Close your eyes."he said,"Why?"she asked, "Please,just do it?"he asked,"Ok."she gave in,she closed her eyes."Here goes nothing."he whispered,he then put half of the strawberry in his mouth,and lean infront of,her so the other half was touching her mouth,she took her half in her mouth,to only be stopped by something cut the starwberry with her teeth,then pushed the other half into his covered his mouth with put her hands on his face,eyes still closed.,he went wide-eyes,he didnt expect this,but,anyways,he let it continue,he leaned back,falling on his back,rose was on top of him,she put her arms around his neck,he put his arms around her waist,she pulled apart,willy looked for the softness again,she put her left index and middle finger on his mouth."You are very naughty ."she giggled,moved her right index finger like she was scolding charlie when he was little,when she baby-sat him for their laughed,"But,i could care less."she hugged him,he looked down at her,he smiled."Can i ask you something?"he asked,"You just did."she replied,"You know what i mean."he said,"."she told him,"Would you,would you mind,being mine?"he looked away,"What?"she looked at him."would you mind,being mine?"he told her again,she shook her head,and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"she smiled,"Yes,it does."he smiled back at her,and hugged her looked at her watch,they were in the room longer than she thought,it was almost dinner."Come 's almost time for dinner, and if we're not there,my mom would start asking questions,that might partially be true."she said,as willy got up,she held his hand,he let go of her hand,to wrap it round her waist."My singer."he whispered,"My chocolate maker."she joked, they laughed the whole way to the chocolate room.

when they got there,they planned to tell them later,during dinner,or some time next week,month, they got to the house,willy opened it,to let rose inside first,then he went in,putting his cane and hat away,he took out the chair for rose,"Thank you."he said,"You welcome."he replied,he sat next to whole dinner was nice,but willy and rose,were the ones talking to each other the most,charlie looked at his sister,then his best friend,he couldnt put his fork on it,but something was different."So do you have any new idea's for candy charlie?"his sister asked,"Huh?"he wasnt paying attention," ideas?"rose said,"I was thinking about book can chew on a piece and know everything about the book."charlie said,"That sounds for those who dont want to read."rose said,as she sipped her lemonade."You thought of anything rose?"charlie asked,"Hm...."rose thought for a second,then her mind went back to the fruit room."Fruit jewelry."she said all of a sudden."That sounds like a great idea." said,she saw the blush that was on her daughters face."Well,the fruit can be anything,and wont go bad,like regulare do you think willy?"she looked at her new boyfriend."I think its a good idea,and charlies book candy idea." willy said,looking at rose,with loving eyes,she laughed."I'll do the dishes mom."she said then,"Alright dear."the plates were gathered and brought into the kitchen,willy followed rose,she was washing the dishes,and he was drying them. "So when are going to tell them?"willy asked,rose looking in the other room,everyone was looking at the tv."Don't know when's a good time."rose said,as she finished the last dish,then handed it to leaned on the counter top."I guess,being here is going to be a whole new adventure and life."rose said,as she leaned back,willy looked at her.

he went infront of her,and pt his hands on each side od her,to cage her in."You need something?"she opened one eye and asked,he put his forehead to hers,"I want you to be happy,thats all."he said,rose gave him a loving sad smile,then put a hand on his cheek,he leaned in at her touch,then lemon met strawberry once again."And when did this happen? ",their eyes both shot open,and looked at the doorway,and they saw,everyone that was in the house in the doorway,either with wide eyes,or trying to conceal their laughter.

",and grandpa josephine were the ones holding in their giggles,and everyone pretty much stared with wide eyes."Uh.....hi!"rose said,willy hid his head in her shoulder,she looked at him,and noticed how much of a child he acted hugged him,he hugged back,"Don't worry love,i'll explain,alright?"she whispered in his ear,he looked at her, and hid in her shoulder again,she giggled.,then looked back,"You not going to get anything out of us if you keep staring."rose said in a tone,that should be taken seriously."Sorry,darling,but this just came out of nowhere." said,"Oh really,like how you found out you were having me?"rose looked smug at her dad's reaction,then laughed,the clock chimed,"Time for you can tell me tomorrow after you come back from work."her mom said,"Kay."rose grabbed willy's hand and walked to the door,grabbing his hat and cane,"Night everyone!"rose said and waved,"Night rose! night sis! sleep well rose!"came from her family,"Night."rose said,then they left."You ok?"she asked willy before they got on the elevator."Its jst...just,i wanted to tell them,not have them find out like this."willy said, "It's ok,things like this don't go sad on that's not how my candy maker is."rose held his face in her hands."Let's build this relationship on not only love,but relationship needs trust."rose said to him,he smiled and nodded,then kissed her,"Get a room!"they heard,and looked back to see grandpa joe and george by the window.

"You two should be sleeping! not spying on me!"rose said,"Well,its not every day your granddaughter is the love of a famous candy maker!"grandpa george said,"I wonder sometimes if they ever are old."rose shook her head,and went to the elevator,willy ran a bit to catch up."But he's right you know."willy said,"Hm?"rose looked at him,then pressed the button to his floor."I never had a girlfriend,and i never would of expected to have a girlfriend that was the sister of one of the golden ticket winners."willy said,they passed different rooms."Fate does waits until it knows its the right time to turn someones liffe around,or just leave it the way it is."rose hugged him,he hugged back again(there's a lot of hugging in this chapter,i just now noticed that),"I think was waiting for me to meet you."willy said,ad then they both arrived at his floor,rose just desided to sleep there,since the first time she went to the ,she to her surprise, willy didnt even try anything funny,she liked that about him,he wanted to make this relationship last,and all it takes are baby steps,leading to bigger and higher places as you grow older.

But every relationship needs to have one problem in the begining,and that problem so happened to involve a reporter, who was on the verge of getting fired,if he didnt get the story on the woman willy wonka was seeing.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!! i think this chapter showed the loving side of willy and rose,dont you think? and her buttmunch of boyfriend. review,if you do,u can,be...um.......let me think.

chase young:you didnt even think about it did you?  
me:uh....yes?

chase:you can't lie to me *corners me*

me:*gulp and looks around*

chase:*chuckles and pulls rope to hide us*

me:uh,yeah,review,and do something! save a tree or plant one! ow! you bit me!

chase:you know you like it.

me:point taken.

then we continue what every we bagan to do,behind the curtain,no one went near,it because of someone me for your info.


	6. Sun & Pepper

A scraped knee is easier to heal,than a broken heart

* * *

The next morning,rose heard a beeping sound,she turned over,to see the clock on the side table next to the bed,"I hate mondays."she complained,but she reluctantly got up,she then went to the bathroom,she took a quick shower,and wrapped a towel around her,she then saw the bathroom,it was purple,instead of green................"I slept in willys room again didnt i?"she asked herself,she shook her head,and yawned,then she put on ne of his many robes."Hope he doesnt mind if i borrow one."she whispered,then she grabbed her slippers,and put them on,she heard a groan,she looked up quickly,to see willy turn,she sighed,she went over to his side,and kissed him,"See you later chocolate maker."she whispered,and then sprinted out of the room before he got up.

she got to the elevator,and pressed,"Lemon floor.",she just chuckled at that,she knew it was her floor,but why would he do that,she did not went to her room,and put on a red long sleeved shirt,with a V-neck that showed some on black jeans,and her black boots,she grabbed her purse,sweater and jacket,then went to the elevator again,she pressed the "Chocolate room" button,and was she got there,she went to the house,everyone was up,charlie was eating breakfast and doing last minute home work."Morning everyone!"rose said,"Good morning sweet-heart."her dad kissed her cheek."Morning rose! hey sis! wheres lover boy?" came from them,"And once again,i said your not going to get anything out of us if you are going to keep doing that.*silence*i was talking about you grandpa george."rose said,as she sat down,everyone besids grandpa george they all ate was 7:30 and the shop opened at 8:00."Better get you all later!"rose put on her sweater,jacket and scarf."Come on charlie,don't want to be late."rose told him,he was putting his stuff on,,gave charlie a lunch bag,and rose one also."Have fun at school charlie,and don't make customers mad rose."came from their mom,"That was only once, and he kept insulting megan and me,and how women should be at the house cleaning and making food,and taking care of the kids,while men do all the work."rose said,as she and charlie walked out of the house,and out of the factory ,through the side walked for about 5 minutes,until rose's phone went off,she took it out of her purse, and opened it,to see a text,from willy."When did you get a phone?"charlie asked,"For awhile now."rose said,she liked keeping charlie guessing,then she opened the text,to see:

To:Lemon  
From:Strawberry

Where ar u?! :(

rose could not help but laugh,charlie looked at her,and was wondering why his sister was laughing all of a sudden,then just left it alone,because he knew his sister wouldnt let him know,even if he asked,so he just thought about what new candy to make,since halloween was coming while,rose was texting willy back

To:Strawberry

From:Lemon

I'm going 2 work.u can visit

if u 's at the corner

across where,yur candy

shop used 2 b.

rose sent the message,and 5 seconds later she got a she thought,_"What the hell?! how can he read _and _text that fast?!_"rose just shook her head,and looked at the reply

To:Lemon

From:Strawberry

What time?

rose thought about it,she didnt get off work till 5:00,and didnt get her break till 12:30,and thne thought of the time,and texted back

To:Strawberry

From:Lemon

How bout 3:30?

i get off at 5,so u

culd stay there for an

hour and 30 minutes

she sent it,and was relieve that she got the message about 15 seconds later

To:Lemon

From:Strawberry

Kay,bye singer : )

rose just shook her head,she didn't know what made her love him,but she did,his mood swing,flash backs,and his childish behavior,she accepted him all.

soon,she and charlie went their separate ways,she told charlie to go home,and not come to get her,because he had home-work to do,and a factory to rose got to the shop,she found the lights were on,and megan sweeping."Who are you and what have you done with megan?"rose held a book,ready to beat someone with it."I know,this is really out of character of me,but,since kevin actually almost fired me,i decided,to not give you any more trouble,or running away when a customer come in."megan looked at the floor."So why are you standing there and talking to me?"rose said,as she put the book down,and put her things way,megan looked at her,"We were suppose to get a shipment of books we forgot to tell them we are closed on sudays."rose continued,megan smiled,and went to get the was 7:48,when they started utting the books away,it was a 15 minute walk to the book store, from the ,by the time they were done,it was 10 past switched the closed side,to they both were either reading books,doing the newspaper cross word puzzles,or taking some of the word search books from their place and doing them,and paying for them,even thought hey worked one came in for abut 45 minutes, they were just spining on their chairs,when all of a sudden,some one came in,"Welcome to cherry avenue book shop, how can i help you?"megan asked the woman,"I'm lookng for a cook book."she said," kind of cook book are you looking for?"megan asked,and was leading the woman to the section where the cook books were,rose was doing the word search,and minding her own business,when her phone rang,and it wasnt a text either,she sighed and answered it."You need something willy?"she asked,already knowing who it was."I can't find my hat."came from him, "Did you check in the closet?"she asked,"Yes."Did you check in the bathroom?"she asked,"Why would it be there?"he answered with a question,"Hey,things end up in the strangest places.i found my shoes in one of my book cases."she told him."Really?"he said," im still wondering how they got there."she answered.

"So,i should come by around three thirty?"willy asked," can't miss it,it has a big book as a sign."rose said,and was inwardly laughing,as she remembered all the times she and megan laughed about it."Hey,it was in the bathroom." came from willy after the moment of silence."See? what i tell you."rose said,"See you later lemon drop."willy told her, she giggled,"See ya,strawberry twist."and she giggled some more,then they hung up.,then the old lady and megan came to the register,she rung it up,got the money,and gave the change to the lady,then she walked had a few more customers,looking for different books,megan and rose switched roles of cashier and around 3:20 pm,and rose was cleaning up,she didnt want willy spazzing out if it was dirty."What is wrong with you?"megan asked,as she drank her coffee they got on their break,that they made themselves,because they were running out of energy,so they left the shop with a sigh that said,"Be back in like 10 if the lines are long."and they were lucky, because when they went to the coffee shop,it only had 2 people in it,and they were sitting on the chairs,so they got what they wanted,and also,it was also a discount buy,if they get two coffees,they get another free with any they headed back to the shop with megan holding the 4 coffees,and rose holding the small bag of doughnuts,mini muffin and cup were happy to do that one little break,that would probably set of kevin,so they brought him a coffee and pastry,just incase he was there,and they actually were there afew minutes before kevin came in.

it was now 3:30,and rose finished cleaning,it was sparkling,and i mean sparkling(think of anime rooms and how they clean them until they sparkle).she sighed,and then her phone rang."Hello?"she answered,"You said a shop with a big book infront of it right?"willy's voice said,uneasy,"Yeah why?"she told him,"Oh,good,im right infront of the shop then." came his reply,rose looked infront of the shop,but only saw a guy with a base ball cap on,and rose was confuzzled. "You sure?cuz all i see is a guy...in a...."she said,the guy looked up,and she saw those all too familiar violet eyes,and straight white bagan giggling,and hung up the phone,she walked to where the door was,and she opened it,to fully see him,in a base ball cap,dark blue jeans,a black jacket,and some converse."And what brought this on?"she couldnt help but giggle."Well,i told your mom,and she said to dress like this,because she didnt want anyone to notice me,and also,she wanted to know what your expression would be."willy said,as he smiled at her."Well,come on,its freezing out there."rose grabbed his hand,and led him inside,she took him to the back room,and she told him to sit on the couch, while she got some of the coffee she and megan got."You want something to drink?"she asked,"Coffee please."he said,"Me and megan went out and got some,but its our dont mind caramel flavored do you?" she asked,"That's fine."he answered,"Ok,let me just heat this up,and then you can drink it."rose put some in a mug, then put it in the microwave,and a minute later,she got it out,she put some milk in it,to cool it down a notch,then she handed it to sat next to him,with her head on his shoulder,he wrapped an arm around,and leaned on her also."I'm glad you came."she said out of looked at her,and took hold of her chin,then leaned in,putting their foreheads together."I am too."he whispered,and then caramel met chocolate.(rose took some of megans was chocolate)

willy put the mug on the table that was infront of them,and deepened the kiss,causeing rose to fall on her back,and willy supported himself with his arms,and rose wrapped hers around his neck,bringing him was stretched on the sofa,with willy straddling her waist.(im laughing so much as im typing this)"My eyes!"came a voice,they pulled apart,and saw megan covering her eyes."Oh stop being a hypocrite.I've seen you a blake kissing more than i would like."rose said,as she his willy's face with her neck,he was fully laying on her,and trying to hide his face."Touche." megan said,"Exactly."rose pointed to her accusingly."So?what's his name?"megan got all girly,and was walking towards them."Not now 's shy."rose tried,but her vain attempt was not enough."Come on! you told me all your secrets,and you've kept him a secret?"megan asked,sounding hurt...what i tell you?the attempt had flaws. "Because we just got together,that's probably why."rose was getting annoyed."It's you trust her,then i'll try to."willy whispered in her ear."You sure?"rose asked him,he only nodded.",you need to swear,not to tell by anyone, you can't tell blake,your mom,any of your family members,blood or marriage,no one basically any person you can't tell."rose said,as she rubbed his back,"Can i tell my cat?"megan asked,"No,not even your cat, because you never know when animals might suddenly be able to talk."rose said,"Oh yeah,thanks for reminding me." megan two had a conversation one day about animals begining to speak,so that;s what caused that sudden uneasiness."So now can you tell me?"megan asked,"Fine."rose sat up,so willy's legs were on both sides of her,so to put it in words,he was sitting on her lap..sorta."Megan,this is my boyfriend willy......wonka."rose said,then she heard a gasp,and looked at megan,who's eyes were wide,and mouth open."If you keep your mouth open,you'll attract flies."rose said in a chuckle. megan immediatly shut her mouth."So you're the mystery woman everyone has been talking about?"megan said,as she shut the door of the shop,and out the "Be Back"sign,then went back." now that me,charlie and the rest of our family moved into the factory,i don't have any more trouble with having to sneak to the facory."rose said,like she did something amazing,and she pretty much did,now that you think about it.

"You lucky banshee."megan said,"Hey,no vulgar 's still to young."rose covered up willy's ears and then started laughing,megan then laughed too,willy hugged her,and she heard him chuckling."Am i now?"he said,and he kissed her neck,which caused her to gasp."You are so lucky got a famous boyfriend,a loving family,and you live in a factory. wish i was in your shoes."megan said,"Believe me,not always."rose replied,",this is my best friend megan,megan,my boyfriend willly."rose said,as she gestured to them,megan waved and smiled,and willy nodded at her."But i always thought that willy wonka wore suits and a top hat?"megan questioned,"He does,but my mom told him to come in these clothes,so no suspicion would start."rose did weird hand gestures for no megan seemed to follow."Well,i wish you both the best."megan smiled,and got up,then went to open the stores front door."Hey rose,can you come here a sec?"megan's voice said,and rose got up,she kissed willy and told him,"Stay here,i don't want you getting noticed,cuz who knows what might happen."then left,willy looked at her retreating figure,no one ever was that concerned for him,so,he listened."The hell?!"came rose's voice,then walked back to the back room ,with a newspaper in her hand."What's that?"willy asked,"Some woman claims she's the one who has been going to your factory and says she is going to get an interview with you."rose sat next to him,and leaned on his shoulder,her hair covering her face,but then willy saw something shiny go down her face,he picked her face up with his index and middle finger,he saw her soft brown eyes,having tiny pools form at the bottom,he saw sadness in them,and did the only thing he could do,he hugged her,and started rocking back and forth,gently."What are we going to do?"he heard her ask,"I could just say she is lying,and that i know its not her."willy tried his best to answer,but didnt know how,the love of his life was crying,and he couldnt do a thing."You want me to close the shop rose?"megan asked,looking at her friend,and her boyfriend trying to comfort her." else kevin will have our heads on a platter."rose said,but it was muffled by willy's clothes."Go freshen up rose,if kevin does come back,he might start asking questions."megan said,"Kay."rose sniffled, and got up from her seat,willy followed went up some stairs,and turned to enter a bathroom.

rose washed her face,then dried it,and re-applied her make-up."I am so grateful i brought some of my make-up here." she muttered,as she was putting on some silver eye-shadow,that went with her outfit.,put some chap-stick on,and was about to leave,to go back to the shop,when willy hugged her,she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes,and he looked right back,with his violet ones."No one can ever replace you lemon drop."willy said,as he brought her face to his,"I'm glad to hear."she said,as she met him half way,it was an intense face sucking moment,but come on,we all have to admit,we did it once in our me,i only saw my boyfriend at both enjoyed it,until they finally realized they needed something called:OXYGEN!."I never knew you could do that."rose said,as she caught her breath."I didn't either."willy said,rose just giggled."I'm learning something about you everytime we're with each other."rose said to him,"I think so too."willy gave her,a small,gentle smile."Are you two done yet?"came megans voice from down stairs."A moment always gets getting annoyed by it."rose folded her arms and pouted,"When we get home,i'll make sure that doesnt happen."willy said,as he took her hand,and led her back to the shop."He can help you with the register."megan said,rose nodded,then she and willy sat on chairs infront of the cash register,he was leaning on her shoulder,as shedid a word search."Found cancun."willy pointed to it,"Thank you."rose put a line through it and then circled went on for about 30 minutes,then willy was the one searching for the words,another 30 minutes passed,until it was 4:57,and someone went throught the doors."I'm sorry but the shop is closing."megan said ,then gasped,"Why hello megan."the person said,"Get out of here."megan said,as she got out her pepper spray."I just came to talk to rose."the person said,"After what you ,she wouldn't talk to you even if you were the last guy on 's happy,and im going to protect that happiness."megan said,and rose had to just walk in at the wrong time.

"Hey megan,where'd you put the.....get the hell out."rose pointed to the door." look great."the guy said,"You don't talk to me.i hate you."rose was about to turn around,when the guy took hold of her hand,"I'm sorry rose."he said, "Like hell you are!you almost raped me! killed me! and you expect me to forgive you! you are nothing to me,now leave before i call the cops."rose said,she smacked his arm away."I guess i deserve that."the guy said,"Hey strawberry! we're going home now!"rose said,"Who's strawberry?"the guy asked,"None of youe business branden."rose said to her was putting on his coat when he came into the room."You ready rose?"he asked,"Let me just put on my coat and then we can leave."rose said,as she went to get her coat."Who the hell do you think you are getting with MY rose?"branden said to willy,"Her boyfriend."willy answered,"Come on strawberry.i think mom is making her beef stew today."rose said,as she grabbed willys hand in hers,that started walking to the ran for the door and blocked it,"Rose,im here to make amends."he said,"And im here to do my job then leave."rose replied,"Please rose, listen to me."branden tried to get rose to listen,"Let me think,no! and i don't want anything to do with you,im happy,and you'll just ruin it by being in the way."rose tried to get passed him,"I didnt say you could leave yet."he said,rose sighed, "I didnt think it would come to this."rose shook her head,"Come to what?"branden asked,"This."rose kicked him where the sun dont shine,and megan blinded him with pepper spray and opened the door,rose pushed him down the stairs, then locked it from the inside,"We'll take the back."megan said,rose and willy nodded,they ran to the back door, remembering to turn off the lights,and locking thew back door from the outside,they then ran down the alley."I think you should stay with me megan."rose said,as they all caught their breathe."You don't mind do you willy?"rose asked, looking at him,"If she means alot to you,she can sleep in your room."he answered,"Thank you."rose kisseded him,he returned it,they then walked down the road,to the factory,and to the side door rose always uses.

"God! its warm in here."megan said,as she took off her coat,"You'll understand why in afew minutes."rose said,as she hung up her oompa loompa came out to see who came in,he saw willy and rose,and megan."She's a friend of mine,she's gunna spend the night in my room."rose told him,he nodded,then left."What was that?"megan asked,"An oompa loompa."willy said casually,"An oompa what?"she was confused,"An oompa loompa from loompa land."rose then answered."Ok?"megan was now really confused,"I'll explain later."rose said,megan nodded,then they went to the chocolate room,"Its so pretty!"megan was jumping in place,"I know!"rose said as she started telling megan how this happened,"I can't believe charlie won all this.i knew there was something special about him."megan said,as they reached the house."Hello everyone!"rose shouted,"Hey rose! hello darling! lover boys here!"came from her relatives. "Mom,megan is staying the night."rose said,as she introduced megan,"Megan,i haven't seen you in a long time."mrs. bucket told her."I know,its been short stuff."megan ruffled charlies hair,"Hi megan."he they all had dinner,and in the middle of it,rose said,"We saw branden today."everyone stopped,"Did he do anything to you?" mr. bucket asked,getting mad,"No,but me and megan tag teamed.i kicked where the sun doesnt shine,she sprayed pepper spray,then i pushed him out,and we ran out the back door here."rose said as she drank her juice."Thank heavens."grandma josephine said."That man is going to get a piece of me if he ever does something to you rose."her dad said,"Thanks nice knowing im loved by my friends and family."rose sad,they ate dinner,talked,shared afew laughs,then went up-stairs to their was sleeping in willys room,while megan occupied rose's room. "We can stop by your house before work tomorrow if you want."rose said as she got some cloths for her,for the next day."Kay,after tonight,i think i need someone with me."megan said,rose nodded,said good night,and left for willys room,when she got there,she noticed steam coming out from the bottom of the bathroom changed out of her clothes and into her pj's ,set her clothes out,then went to the bathroom door.

she opened it,and saw a head with bronze hair that looked dark brown in the was laughing quietly,trying not to make a sound,but,since she wanted to mess with him,she closed the door to only a crack,and opened it saying. "Today was a long day."out loud,and willy turned around in shock."Just looking for the brush thing much.a ha! found it."she then started brushing her hair,with willy looking at er,she took her hair out from the brush,well,what ever she could get at least,then through the door,and she heard willy that got her then went to the bed,but mostly was under the covers rolling around and acting like a complete moron,and not noticing her boyfriend on his side of the bed,and getting on,then grabbing her and putting her on top of him."Oh my!"she yelped,then laughed at who it was."Sorry about awhile ago,i really was looking for the brush."rose ran her fingers through his hair,he responded to her touch by leaning into her hand."Kitty!"she said in a childish tone,"Yes i am your kitty."willy said,and nuzzled her neck."That was so cheesy,but it was,i dont know,theres a word for it,i just can't figure it out."rose said,she kissed him good night,and set the clock to go off around 6 fell asleep,but willy stood up looking at the ceiling,and holding rose to finally got to meet the man who gave that scar to wouldnt forgive him no matter what,he hurt his lemon willy wonka gets really annoyed by those who think they are better than others (*cough* mike *cough*) as he tried to fall asleep,he kept thinking of what he was going to do about the woman who lied about being hurt rose,and he didnt like when rose cried,she was meant to be smiling, laughing,making jokes,helping her family and friends with wat ever they she was mostly happy when with him,he knew she smiled more brightly as she spent more and more time with him,he didnt know why,but a feeling of hatred welled up inside,by just thinking of the wrapped his arms around her,in a embrace that was a barrier to protect her from everything,but he knew to not keep her locked up,he saw how she belongs in the open,like a butterfly or bird needs room to truely flew when at her job,he didnt want to take that away from her,he wanted her to smile,not to frown,and he would do anything to make it happen.

Well,**almost** anything.

* * *

Sorry ppls!! i've had writers block,wich sucks coconuts!

chase:u seem to be making new ideas wen we are together *predator look*

me:*gulps*i-i dont know what your talking about? *looks away*

chase:*corners me*you know well enough to stop denying our relationship *nuzzles neck*

me:not in front of the ppl! *pushes away*

chase:*growls*

me*runs then yells* REVIEW PLZ!!!!

chase:*running after me*


End file.
